


Попутчик

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mysticism, Road Trips, Single work, road stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Где-то в пустынях Аризоны Джим Кирк подбирает попутчиков - привлекательного раненого доктора с дочерью. Теперь у него две задачи - выбраться из пустыни и отбить доктора у жены.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Часть 1 — Sleeping with Ghosts

— Папочка, я хочу пить.

Мужчина рядом с Джимом закатывает глаза, но все равно поворачивается к ребенку на заднем сидении с мягкой улыбкой. Скользнув взглядом по этим шикарным губам, Джим смотрит только вперед, на дорогу, и иногда (очень часто) в зеркало заднего вида, наблюдая за тем, как его попутчик пытается дотянуться до рюкзака. Девочка ему неловко помогает и вся возня занимает у них несколько минут до того, как из недр извлекается пустая бутылка.

— Прости, малышка.

Эту парочку Кирк подобрал час назад, в самый солнцепек, на абсолютно пустой трассе. Пустыня по обе стороны от дороги, марящая дымка на горизонте и ровная лента асфальта на сотни километров вокруг. Девочке где-то лет пять, у нее светлые волосы и улыбка, но глаза темные, как и у отца. Леонард мрачный, с острым подозрительным взглядом и теми самыми умопомрачительными губами. Их Джим замечает, стоит тому склониться к открытому окну автомобиля. Потом видит огромные глаза прижавшейся к боку отца девочки и почему-то не может отказать подбросить их через перевал, куда-то подальше от этой пустынной долины.

Сейчас, оторвав одну руку от руля, Джим тянется к бардачку, попутно едва задевая колено Леонарда, отчего тот словно каменеет. Неприятно конечно, но Джим продолжает подпевать песенке из радио, и достает полупустую бутылку с водой. Поставив ее прямо на сиденье между ног попутчика, Джим возвращается к рулю и старается не слишком улыбаться.

—  _ Take me dancing, please take me dancing tonight* _ , — тянет он вместе со Стингом. Подмигивает ребенку в зеркало.

Джо, так зовет ее отец, ярко улыбается ему и протягивает руки к бутылке, но Леонард отдает ее только предварительно понюхав и сделав глоток.

Эта паранойя кажется Джиму очень милой. Ему вообще нравится как Леонард обращается со своим ребенком — словно она хрустальная, словно она самая нежная и милая девочка на свете.

Чистая правда. У Джима пару раз было с молодыми горячими мамочками, но он всегда старался держаться от детей подальше. Джо же… она очаровательна. Она строит рожицы Джиму в зеркало, и закатывает глаза, когда отец начинает ворчать.

От всей этой возни по салону снова плывет металлический запах, что вязнет на зубах.

— Может все же воспользуешься аптечкой? — говорит Джим, косясь на пытающегося устроиться попутчика.

— Парень, кто из нас доктор — ты или я?

— Эй, если ты тут помрешь, мне придется оставить тебя на дороге и через сутки от тебя останутся одни кости.

Мужчина что-то бубнит себе под нос, типа «только они от меня и остались», отворачиваясь к окну. И Джим… Джим передразнивает его, смотря в зеркало. Джо на заднем сидении смеется.

То, что этот странный человек ранен, было следующим, что заметил Джим, когда остановился, чтобы подобрать бредущих вдоль дороги мужчину с ребенком. Синяк на скуле, разбитая бровь, стесанные костяшки и явно что-то нехорошее под футболкой. Чем дальше, тем сильней Джиму хочется залезть под нее, не только для того чтобы полюбоваться.

Они останавливаются на следующей заправке, и пока Джим заливает бак, Леонард уходит в небольшой магазинчик.

Джо наблюдает за тем, как движется стрелка на старом заправочном автомате из открытого окна его трехдверной машины. Достав из багажника медицинскую аптечку, Джим показывает ей пластырь с Хэллоу Китти, и, дождавшись кивка, меняет отклеившийся с одной стороны кусочек пластыря на этот. Ссадина на щеке неглубокая, но явно неприятная. Джо трогает пластырь пальцами и снова ярко улыбается, совершенно не обращая внимания на маленькую ранку на губе.

Вернувшийся Леонард скептично смотрит на одновременно улыбающихся Джо и Джима с точно таким же пластырем на лбу, и закрывает глаза.

— Видишь, я тоже доктор!

И пока Леонард открывает маленькую бутылочку с какой-то диснеевской принцессой на этикетке, чтобы по привычке сделать первый пробный глоток, Джим хватывает за край футболки, задирая ее вверх. И да, он был прав — там есть на что напрочь залипнуть. Джиму хочется коснуться этих твердых мышц живота и дорожки волос под пупком, но смотрит он только на рану вдоль ребер. Ее действительно профессионально, пусть и не очень ловко зашили. Края и кажутся красными и воспаленными. На Джиме столько шрамов, что он сразу может сказать, что такое мог оставить нож, прошедший по касательной. Действительно неудобно, но не опасно.

А вот шипящий и сжимающий его запястье мужчина — очень опасен. Джим смотрит в его темные, почти безумные глаза и цепенеет. От страха и возбуждения.

— Я же сказал, мне надо только чтобы ты увез нас отсюда. Не лезь, куда тебя не просят.

— Эй, Боунс, ты слишком мнительный. Я просто хочу помочь, ок?

Отпустив его запястье Леонард смотрит на притихшую, вжавшуюся в заднее сидение девочку. У нее дрожит нижняя губа.

— Просто увези нас отсюда.

Аризонское солнце начинает припекать макушку, и Джим тянется, чтобы выключить колонку заправки.

Лучше бы его тормознула парочка хорошеньких девчонок в коротеньких шортиках, путешествующих автостопом от приключения до приключения.

* * *

Радио глохнет и Джим начинает изнывать от тоски. Справа пустыня, слева пустыня. Небо отвратительно чистое, и солнце, кажется, пытается содрать с его лица большие зеркальные очки. Оба окна открыты, но даже сквозняк не приносит облегчения, кажется, их с попутчиками облизывает жирный, склизкий, горячий язык.

— Расскажи что нибудь, Боунс, — просит Джим, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Доктор, теперь Джим в этом уверен, как-то медленно поворачивает голову, и долго смотрит на него. Джим чувствует этот взгляд всей кожей и широко улыбается, позволяет очкам сползти с мокрого от пота носа, и подмигивает.

— Парень, тебе говорили, что у тебя уровень флирта где-то в районе подростковых комедий?

— О, поверь, подростки больше чем кто либо трахаются.

Леонард шипит и смотрит назад, туда, где на сидениях дремлет его дочь, совершенно уморенная солнцем и тишиной.

— Что тебе рассказать? — наконец сдается он.

— Как я понимаю, спрашивать о том, как вы здесь очутились, бесполезно. Начнем с чего-то попроще для знакомства. Например — с кем был твой первый подростковый секс?

С соседнего сиденья доносится звук, похожий на фырканье, и это самое близкое к смеху, что Джим слышал от этого мужчины. Он засчитывает себе очко.

* * *

Они стоят опершись на горячий бок машины и, кажется, покрываются равномерной корочкой.

— Джо?

— Папа, не смотри! — тут же возмущается малышка откуда-то из-за другого бока авто. — А вдруг кто-то поедет, и меня увидят?

— Джо-Джо, тут совершенно прямая дорога, мы увидим его первым и тебя предупредим. Делай свои дела быстрее!

— Я не могу! Не могу при всех. Папочка… — почти хнычет она.

Джим, стоящий рядом, тихо смеется.

— Господи, Боунс, как ты обычно справляешься с такой принцессой? — толкает он Леонарда в бок.

— Обычно где-то в округе есть туалет, — возмущается тот. Затем опускает голову, чуть покачав ею. — Или хоть какие-то кусты.

Джим смотрит на его свисающую слипшуюся челку, на покрытую потом шею… и ему становится еще жарче.

— А я предлагал сделать все просто высунувшись из окна.

— Фу! — одновременно раздается рядом и из-за машины.

Джим видит, как уголок губ Леонарда ползет вверх.

— Джо, быстрее! А то мне тоже надо. И если ты будешь там дальше стесняться, мне придется это делать из окна!

* * *

Девчонки буквально прыгают на дороге, машут руками.

Джим смотрит на своего попутчика, и тот только пожимает плечами. Так что он сворачивает на обочину, становясь прямо позади маленького красного кабриолета.

Девушки именно такие, каких и ожидаешь встретить на пыльных дорогах. Будь то родная Айова, или Техас, или Невада. Длинные ноги в шортах, завязанные под грудью клетчатые рубашки, светлые волосы. Красотки на баснословно дорогой тачке в поисках приключений. Стоит Джиму выйти из машины, девушки окружают его и что-то верещат про поломку.

Они смотрят на него огромными глазами и все время переглядываются. Джим знает, как выглядит и что значат такие подмигивания и перешептывания.

Открыв капот, он склоняется над ним, осматривая совершенно новые, блестящие внутренности красивой спортивной машинки. Проводит пальцами по шлангам и V-образному двигателю. И как тебе достались такие хозяйки, детка?

Он слышит как хлопает дверь его собственной машины, а потом слышит полный восхищения голос Джо:

— Ой, вы такие красивые!

— О-о, — тянет старшая из девушек, та, что с объемным каре, Кристина, кажется.

Джим вылезает из-за капота и смотрит на приближающегося к ним Леонарда. Да, хочется сказать ему, я тоже об этом подумал, когда его увидел. Меж тем Боунс заглядывает в салон кабриолета и изгибает брови.

— Уровень бензина не догадался проверить, помощник?

— Это само собой, — хмыкает Джим, снова склоняясь над капотом. Солнце хлопает ладонями прямо по обеим его ягодицам, обтянутым светлыми брюками-карго. — Ты лучше посмотри какая тут красота! Этой девочке не больше пары месяцев. Она почти девственница.

— Папа, а что такое…

— Это про машины, Джо-Джо, — мягко отвечает Леонард с чисто отцовским проворством. А потом строго смотрит на Джима.

— Это когда на них еще никто не катался, — подмигивает Джим одновременно ребенку и раскрасневшимся девушкам.

Леонард скрипит зубами и идет открывать багажник дамочек, даже не удосужившись спросить их разрешения. В это время Джо добирается до Джима и тоже заглядывает под капот.

— Какое все блестящее!

— Видишь это, — показывает он на двигатель. — Это сердце машины.

Девочка протягивает руку и кладет на двигатель маленькую ладошку.

— Оно не бьется.

— Его надо завести.

— Да! — сияет она. — Папа делает так на работе. Он доктор.

Джо кладет маленькую ладошку себе на грудь и задумчиво замирает, смотря на отца большими зелеными глазищами.

— Джим, — зовет Леонард. — Здесь пусто и пахнет духами.

— Это мои, — улыбается малышка Дженис, девушка со сложной прической из косичек. Она вертится вокруг Леонарда, то опираясь бедром о бок машины, и разумеется, тут же обжигаясь, то с умным видом заглядывая в багажник вместе с ним.

Наблюдающая за этим Кристина смотрит на Джима и пожимает плечами. Решись они устроить тройничок, он бы выбрал именно ее.

— Канистра у меня в багажнике полная.

Джим закрывает капот и идет открывать бензобак.

Пока Джо оккупирует салон милой новой машинки, Джим с Леонардом в четыре руки заливают бензин в бак. Так быстрее, считает Джим, почти не замечая как оттирает девушек от своего попутчика. Перед работой Леонард снял верхнюю рубашку, демонстрируя обтянутые футболкой шикарнейшие плечи и узкие бедра в синих джинсах, и Джим внутренне вычеркивает из их оргии Кристину.

Они уезжают только убедившись, что машина исправно работает, а у девушек есть запас воды. Те выглядят немного разочарованными, но все равно искренне благодарят. На прощанье Дженис дарит Джо одну из своих ярких заколок для волос и говорит, как малышке повезло с папами. Кристин хитро улыбается и смотрит на Джима. Он хочет провалиться под землю, но просто занимает свое место за рулем.

Леонард молча садится рядом, но в боковом зеркале видно, как он ухмыляется. От этого почему-то легчает, и вся ситуация кажется забавной.

* * *

Когда раздается звук моторов и вой полицейской сирены, Джим заметно напрягается. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на соседнее место, но Боунс, Боунс нравится ему больше длинного и слишком вычурного Леонарда, тихо дремлет, как умеют это делать только очень чуткие со сном люди, молодые родители и врачи, — одним глазом. Очень хочется дотронуться до него, сдернуть вниз по сидению, почему-то Джим очень пугается, что это могут быть за ним, что их сейчас остановят, и заберут этих двоих от него. Эти мысли проносятся в голове почти в мгновение, в пару быстрых вдохов. До того, как короткие густые ресницы Боунса вздрагивают, прежде чем глаза приоткрываются. Он оборачивается назад все из-того же расслабленного положения.

— Вот самоубийцы, — фыркает он.

И тут же мимо их машины начинают на бешеной скорости пролетать мотоциклы. Сидящие на них, сплошь затянутые в кожу и джинсу байкеры поддают газу и что-то кричат, показывая неприличные жесты пытающейся их догнать полицейской машине.

— О, папочка, — высунувшись между передними креслами, огромными восхищенными глазами наблюдает за процессией Джо. — А кто эти дяди? А куда они так спешат? А почему…

Именно в этот момент один из байкеров, громко матерясь, пролетает слишком близко к машине.

— Джим, закрой окна!

Едущий прямо за ними машет им рукой и прибавляет газа. Мотор его байка ревет. Вслед за ним пролетает сначала одна, потом другая полицейская машина и в другой раз Джим бы обязательно попытался подставить им свой зад, ненавязчиво прикрыв дорожное братство, но…

Но сейчас он просто съезжает на обочину и почти ложится на руль. Сердце в груди стучит так быстро, что еще немного, и, кажется, начнет нажимать на клаксон. Он почти задыхается от поднятой пыли и страха. Это похоже на паническую атаку, и Джим чувствует, как его голову аккуратно запрокидывают, как кладут прохладную, уверенную руку на горло.

— Давай, Джим, дыши. Просто дыши со мной.

Хватка в его волосах очень реальная, рука на горле тоже, и он честно пытается. Пытается сосредоточиться на их ощущении, на том, как горит кожа под ладонью. Джим делает вдох и тут же начинает кашлять, из глаз течет. Большим пальцем Леонард проводит у него под ухом и убирает руку.

— Эй, Джимми, — гладит его по плечу стоящая позади девочка. — Всё хорошо. Это хорошие дяди, правда. Тот последний меня видел и помахал мне!

Джим снова падает на руль без поддержки руки на горле, но вторая все еще в его волосах, теперь просто перебирает пряди и гладит затылок.

Боунс смотрит так, словно понимает, чего испугался Джим. Понимает, и, почему-то, в этом понимании слишком много горечи и тоски. Джим смотрит на него искоса и ему почти неловко.

* * *

Придорожная забегаловка стоит прямо рядом со старыми железнодорожными путями. Чуть дальше виднеется пустая платформа и несколько домов. По сути она сама — старый, снятый с колес деревянный вагон.

Стоит крупной официантке принести еду, Джо вцепляется в свой бургер, как маленький голодный гремлин. Джим смеется глядя на то, как морщится, но молчит ее отец. Сам Боунс ест так, словно они не в забегаловке на пыльной дороге, а в каком-то изысканном ресторане, и перед ним не блюдо дня, а что-то из-под ножа Гордона Рамзи. Вразрез ему, Джим берет картофель-фри сразу в горсть, и сует в рот, громко жует и всасывает газировку через трубочку так, что единственный кроме них посетитель забегаловки оборачивается. Он выкладывает картошкой на тарелке Джо сердечко и поливает его кетчупом в виде стрелы. Он выкрадывает с тарелки ее отца какую-то подозрительно отвратительную зелень, подкладывая на ее место свой бекон. Он делает усы из горчицы, а потом громко шипит, когда она начинает жечься. Смотрящая на него во все глаза девочка заливается смехом так, что начинает икать. Так что Боунсу приходится встать, и идти за еще одним напитком.

— Папа… ик… улыбается, — говорит малышка, как только тот отходит.

— Это хорошо, разве нет?

Джо улыбается ему и кивает. Затем надувает щеки и какое-то время смотрит на лужицу из сока на столе.

— Он редко… ик… улыбается. Он… это из-за нее… ик… из-за мамы.

— Она его обижает?

— Она… она кричит. — Джо зажимает уши, словно все еще слышит как ругается ее мать.

— Вы уехали от нее? — на пробу спрашивает Джим, предварительно проверив как далеко от них Боунс.

Девочка кивает. Затем быстро смотрит на него, словно оценивая.

— Она осталась там… в горах. Она там… ик… полежит. А потом… догонит нас. Она всегда… Она всегда нас догоняет.

Большие, темно-зеленые глаза Джо наполняются слезами, губы снова дрожат. Джим потягивает к ней руку, не зная, не умея успокаивать.

— У тебя самый лучший папа, знаешь, — говорит он, склоняясь над столом. — Я увезу вас, и она никогда больше не найдет вас.

— Обещаешь? — вскидывается девочка.

Джим кидает взгляд на идущего к ним через весь бывший вагон Леонарда, на то, как он хмурится смотря на полную чашку кофе, на то, как обхватывают его ноги голубые джинсы, на эти руки со сбитыми костяшками…

Ухватив своим мизинцем маленький мизинчик Джо, Джим говорит:

— Клянусь. Мизинчиковая клятва самая страшная, знаешь?

Боунс сверху смотрит за тем, как они шушукаются, и в его взгляде растекается тепло.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джо задирает обе руки вверх и дует щеки, задерживая дыхания от икоты, Джиму все равно. Все равно, даже если мать этой малышки действительно осталась лежать где-то в горах, от которых они так поспешно уезжали сейчас. Джим смотрит, как Боунс аккуратно вытирает влажными салфетками перепачканное лицо и руки дочери, и думает, что Вайнона Кирк будет в восторге от них, она всегда втайне мечтала о внучке после двух сыновей и внука от старшего из них. Он протягивает руки, чтобы Леонард вытер и их, и… И удивленно замирает, когда хмыкнув, тот так и делает. Палец за пальцем. Проходясь по суставам и подушечкам влажной тканью и собственной кожей. Джим смотрит на блестящую печатку на мизинце Боунса и думает о мизинчиковой клятве и том, где еще могут оказаться эти пальцы.

В темных глазах доктора веселье и дразнящее обещание.

Джим думает, что им остается только переехать хребет, чтобы выбраться из долины.

* * *

Они доезжают до подножья ближе к вечеру. Но Джо едва ли не в истерику впадает от предложения продолжить путь в темноте. Она хныкает и капризничает до тех пор, пока не перебирается на переднее сидение на руки к отцу. Леонард обхватывает ее, прижимает к себе и что-то тихо шепчет на ухо. Она успокаивается, но продолжает скрипеть зубами и всхлипывать, бормоча что-то о «ней», даже задремав.

Джим без вопросов поворачивает к сияющему огнями мотелю. Насыщенный день по жаре действительно вымотал их всех, и, возможно, переночевать в безопасности действительно хорошая идея. Ему очень хочется увезти их отсюда, почти иррационально сильно, но и рисковать на перевале он не желает. Все эти повороты над обрывами, минимум света, редкое встречное движение, камни и обвалы. Нет уж.

Он берет стандартный номер с двумя кроватями, и, захватив из багажника свою сумку и рюкзак Боунса, ведет его с ребенком на руках, в их комнату.

Обстановка там настолько простая, но чистая, что даже придраться не к чему. Леонард разбирает одну из кроватей, и укладывает туда ребенка. Джо даже не просыпается, только снова что-то обеспокоенно бормочет и цепляется за отца маленькими пальчиками.

Джим наблюдает за этим как завороженный. Его отца или не было дома, или ему было сильно не до Джима.

А еще его с каждой минутой колотит все сильнее.

Когда Боунс встает, поднимает голову и смотрит на него, а затем делает несколько шагов, Джиму остается только отступать. У самой двери ванной Боунс нагоняет его и почти заталкивает внутрь узкого пространства. Здесь бледно-голубой кафель и слишком много света, это почти слепит, и Джим закрывает глаза, так что только слышит хлопок двери, отсекающий их от комнаты. А потом его целуют, и ничего кроме этого пространства и не остается. Джим цепляется за чужие широкие плечи, тянет ворот футболки и беззастенчиво стонет в рот. Тянет этого странного, безусловно опасного и такого ставшего своим за день дороги мужчину на себя, в себя, врасти бы кожей. Стаскивает одежду и позволяет затолкать себя в душ даже еще не сняв брюки-карго. И смотрит сверху вниз, как Боунс встает на колени и стягивает с него чертову тряпку вместе с бельем. Острая волна желания накрывает его с головой, топит с такой силой, что дрожат колени. Когда горячий рот накрывает тонкую нежную кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра, Джим гортанно стонет. Боунс не делает больше ничего, только водит руками по его ногам, от коленей к бедрам и влажно дышит во взмокшую кожу. И это почему-то самое эротичное и возбуждающее, что с ним когда-либо делали, а уж Джиму было с чем сравнивать.

Запрокинув голову, Боунс наконец смотрит на него. И если он думает, от этого вида сверху, от знания, как плывет его строгий взгляд и горят припухшие губы, Джим вдруг передумает, то он просто идиот. Кто в здравом уме откажется от такого?

Джим тянет его на себя, поднимая на ноги. Отпихивает в сторону свои брюки и принимается за молнию на старомодных джинсах Леонарда. Тот только часто и жарко дышит, и хватается за плечи Джима. Когда ткани в душе больше не остается, сам поворачивает вентили, и сначала их обдает холодной водой, которая явно не умеряет пыл, но вызывает недовольное фырканье у одного и смех у другого.

Целоваться под душем не слишком удобно, но им плевать. Джим чувствует, как кафель холодит его лопатки, как к нему прижимается сильное мужское тело, и не может назвать другое место, где хотел бы быть. Он оглядывается в поисках хоть какой-то смазки, но в маленькой ванной нет ничего подходящего. Джим разочарованно стонет прямо в губы, потому что да, ему хочется внутрь, хочется полностью все почувствовать. Ему просто хочется всего и сразу. Скольжения рук по их соединенным вместе членам слишком мало. И Джим отрывается от губ и смотрит в темные глаза напротив, смотрит, прося, буквально умоляя найти хоть какой-то выход.

Леонард отплевывается от затекающей в его рот воды и качается головой.

— До чего же ты невыносим, Джим. Капризней ребенка.

Развернув Джима лицом к стене, он чуть разводит коленом его ноги. Одной рукой продолжая ему дрочить, Боунс начинает осторожно поглаживать его задницу и сжимающийся анус. Джима снова колотит, ему чертовски хочется поддаться назад, насаживаясь на эти чудесные пальцы. Он стонет и отплевывается от воды. Ему так это нужно!

— Думаешь я не хочу? — вторит его мыслям Боунс, прежде чем укусить за загривок. — Вставить тебе хорошенько. Так, чтобы ты завтра не мог нормально сидеть за рулем. Чтобы крутился и шипел, потому что каждое движение напоминало бы о моем члене в твоей заднице. Выебать тебя, Джим. Думаешь я об этом не думал, пока мы ехали? Как здорово было бы разложить тебя прямо на капоте? Или взять в рот, пока ты за рулем? Скажи, что ты этого хочешь, Джим.

Пальцы, едва покрытые чем-то мыльным, но недостаточно скользким, входят в него едва ли на фалангу, только дразня внешний сфинктер, но Джим плывет. Растворяется в голосе с легким акцентом, в движении руки на его члене, в том, как покалывает плечи чужая щетина.

Он откидывает голову назад, подставляя лицо струя воды и повторяет только бесконечное «да-да-да», прежде чем кончить.

* * *

Посреди ночи Джима будит возня рядом. Он сонно ведет рукой по теплому боку Леонарда, лежащего рядом. И только потом понимает, что тот не спит, а приподнявшись на локте, смотрит Джиму за спину. Там, завернувшись в одеяло, сидит зареванная Джо.

Обернувшись, Джим протягивает ей руку:

— Иди сюда.

Она переползает на соседнюю постель словно только этого и ждала. Джим сдвигается к самому краю, давая девочке достаточно пространства, чтобы устроиться между ним и ее отцом. Переплетает с ним ноги. Боунс продолжает смотреть на них сверху, словно не совсем понимая, как докатился до того, что мало того, что оказался в постели случайного попутчика, но и его малышка вполне мирно сейчас прижималась к груди Джима, чувствуя себя в таком положении защищено и спокойно. Джим сам не понимает, как безбашенная поездка, полная исканий и мыслей о будущем, превратилась для него за какие-то сутки вот в это. Он просто хотел понять, чего ждет от жизни, разобраться чего же хочет и чем планирует заниматься после Академии, какое из трех предложений на работу ему выбрать и как это изменит его планы. Джим хотел напоследок покуражиться, прежде чем вступать во взрослую жизнь, полную обязательств. Как вдруг это докатилось, до совершенно идиотского «хочу вот это, хочу их» — он не собирается разбираться.

Во всяком случае, не сейчас, когда где-то далеко воют койоты, в номере темно и пахнет песком и апельсиновым гелем для душа, а его осторожно целуют в висок. Джим улыбается в полудреме и снова скользит пальцами по теплому телу, находя едва прикрытый свежей повязкой порез на ребрах доктора и накрывая его ладонью.

Да, он хочет вот этого.

* * *

Утро начинается слишком рано.

Боунс будит его еще до восхода. Вытаскивает из постели, сует в руки сэндвич и стаканчик с быстрорастворимым кофе. Джо на их постели моргает сонной совушкой, и кажется вообще не понимает что происходит. Ее отец садится позади и начинает расчесывать длинные светлые волосы, ловко собирая их в сложную косичку.

Джим смотрит, как в свете прикроватной лампы мельтешат эти ловкие пальцы, и забывает проглотить очередной кусок сэндвича. Салат торчит у него изо рта, когда Леонард наконец поднимает глаза и смотрит на него. Джим буквально видит, как у Боунса темнеют глаза и меняется выражение лица. Это слишком горячо.

— Не забудь почистить зубы, — говорит Леонард и кивает в сторону ванной.

Джим откладывает сэндвич, и едва ли не путаясь в собственных ногах идет в ванную.

— Дорогая, ты должна выпить свой сок и съесть этот кекс, договорились? — слышит он прежде, чем дверь за ним закрывают и прижимают Джима к стене.

От контраста этого мягкого чуть рокочущего голоса и хватки на своей поднятой и прижатой к кафелю руке — просто сносит крышу. Наверное, возможность типичного секса женатиков не должна так возбуждать, но его ведет. Он притирается пахом, жарко дыша в приоткрытый рот Леонарда.

— Боунс, пожалуйста!

— Тихо, мой хороший. Только тихо, — отвечают ему, прежде чем наплевав на свои же просьбы сжимают на члене пальцы, одновременно кусая под подбородком.

Джим протяжно и с удовольствием стонет, наблюдая, как замирает дыхание и снова что-то дьявольское зажигается в глазах его любовника. Он развязно улыбается, прежде чем на его рот ложится ладонь. Леонард прижимается к ней губами с тыльной стороны, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Тяжелый взгляд давит на Джима, и он цепляется обеими руками за широченные плечи, сплошь покрытые мелкими веснушками и родинками, пока ему жестко, в быстром ритме дрочат. Рука на губах не мешает ему тихо скулить перед самым оргазмом. Кончает он молча, приоткрыв рот и крупно дрожа всем телом.

Едва придя в себя, толкает Леонарда к раковине и буквально сползает на маленький пятачок пола. Джинсы на Боунсе едва застегнуты и свисают почти на самых бедрах, демонстрируя чудные косточки и всю ту же блядскую дорожку. А также существенную выпуклость под тканью. Рот Джима наполняется слюной.

— Джим… — выдыхает Леонард, пока тот растягивает молнию, вытаскивая приличных размеров член.

— Ты собирался чистить зубы, Боунс. Не отвлекайся.

Тот наверху смеется и кладет руку ему на затылок.

И этого приглашения достаточно.

* * *

Горный хребет вырастает из-за поворота как-то сразу. Еще минуту назад вокруг машины раскинулась бесконечная пустыня и лишь легкая дымка на горизонте намекала на что-то больше, а теперь перед ними возвышается целая стена. Начинают попадаться первые холмы и дорога идет сложнее. Тем не менее, Джим уже третий раз отматывает старенькую кассету, найденную в бардачке, и во все горло горланил вместе с Джо классическую Hotblooded. Девочка на заднем сидении смеется и кривляется в маленькое зеркало, изображая из себя певицу с помощью расчески. Леонард снова чуть заметно улыбается, наблюдая за ними мягким, обволакивающим взглядом.

Джим как-то паранормально счастлив. Возможно все дело в хорошем сексе. Возможно, потому что метания внутри него наконец успокоились, оставив за собой четкую цель. С целью было проще — просто найти как это сделать, убрав все помехи и проблемы. Возможно… возможно, он просто немного влюблен.

Чем ближе становятся горный кряж, тем сильней мрачнеет Боунс. Он отворачивается к окну и сидит так почти все время, но в боковых зеркалах Джим видит, как хмурятся его брови. Убрав руку с коробки передач, он тянет ее к лежащей на колене руке Боунса, накрывает ее, чуть сжимая.

Леонард взвивается почти сразу, откидывает руку Джима, смотрит на него диким зверем из-под лобья.

— Останови машину, Джим.

— Что?

— Останови чертову машину!

Стоит ему послушаться, как Леонард буквально выпрыгивает из нее, словно запертый в клетке зверь мечется вдоль бока авто, то зарывая пальцы в собственные волосы, то засовывая их в задние карманы джинс. Джо притихнув сидит на заднем сидении и смотрит строго вперед.

Немного понаблюдав за этим, Джим заглушает двигатель и выходит из машины.

— Ну и что происходит? Какого черта, Боунс?

Взгляд у него настолько тяжелый, что Джиму даже дышать сложно. Боунс смотрит на него через крышу авто, такой странный в этом пейзаже — пустынная сепия, серый камень, бурая пожухлая растительность, и это загорелое странно красивое лицо с выразительными зелеными глазами. Мятного цвета рубашка поверх темной футболки только подчеркивает его невозможную яркость.

За плечами Леонарда дрожит раскаленный воздух, размывая контуры, и Джиму на мгновение кажется — пустыня хочет его забрать.

Боунс смотрит на него, таким же долгим взглядом, а потом моргает.

— Выходи, Джо. Мы никуда не едем. Выходи!

Пока Джим удивленно пытается понять, что черт побери тут происходит, Леонард открывает дверь и сначала достает свой рюкзак, а потом тянет за руку дочь. Джо сопротивляется, хватаясь второй ручкой за водительское кресло, она рыдает и кричит, что никуда не пойдет, что хочет домой и Джим обещал. Она сопротивляется настолько яростно, что почти превращается в маленького гремлина, царапаясь и, кажется, собираясь покусать собственного отца. Джим какое-то время наблюдает за этим, потом обходит машину и буквально отталкивает Леонарда, закрывает от него ребенка, и Джо тут же вцепляется в него сзади, утыкается лицом в спину и громко всхлипывает.

— Ты обещал, Джим. Ты обещал! Я не хочу быть здесь больше. Мне не нравится!

Джим смотрит на Боунса, в его совершенно потерянное лицо, в эти блестящие глаза, и поворачивается к его дочери, поднимает ее на руки, позволяя повиснуть на шее.

— Пожалуйста, Джо-Джо, — говорит Леонард. — Пожалуйста, отпусти его.

Девочка оборачивается и смотрит на отца.

— Он обещал, папочка. Он правда-правда сможет.

— Боунс? — растеряно зовет его Джим.

Он не понимает, что тут происходит. Он держит на руках ребенка мужчины, которого знает только вторые сутки, мужчины, которого он так хочет забрать отсюда, привезти на семейную ферму Кирков, познакомить с матерью, и, возможно вместе решить, где Джиму лучше будет выбрать работу, чтобы он мог каждый раз возвращаться к ним. Ему впервые за последнее время видится этот путь, неровный, извилистый, но четкий — дорога, две обочины.

Он видит, как Леонард сдается. Как тяжело приваливается бедром к капоту, как отводит взгляд.

Вернув малышку в салон, Джим возвращает пассажирское кресло в обычное положение и закрывает дверь. И только после этого смотрит на Боунса.

Тот ничего не говорит, просто тянет его к себе за шею и целует так терпко и пьяно, медленно, что Джим чувствует, как его топит нежностью и чем-то таким особым, сладкой, томной тоской.

— Пообещай, Джим, пообещай мне, что после… после, никогда не вернешься в эту долину.

Он держит лицо Джима в своих ладонях, и тот чуть поворачивается, целуя выпирающую косточку у основания большого пальца.

* * *

Следующие полчаса в машине тишина. Джо сидит тихо, как мышка, вцепившись в ткань машинного кресла. Леонард смотрит только на профиль Джима. Который все прибавляет и прибавляет газа, поднимая машину вверх по извилистым склонам горного перевала. На него нападет какое-то странное нетерпение и азарт. Хочется побыстрее оказаться на той стороне кольцом охватывающих долину гор. Там будет более влажно, спокойно, меньше песка и солнца, больше жизни и надежд.

Джим верит в это настолько сильно, что почти не замечает поднимающегося вокруг тумана, не замечает, как что-то закрывает собой солнце в зените. Как девочка на заднем сидении начинает тихо подвывать от страха.

— Она не отпустит нас, Джим, — говорит Боунс и тянется рукой к его лицу.

Пальцы, касающиеся его щеки — холодные и сухие. Боковым зрением Джиму кажется, что они слишком белые и тонкие. Он не успевает разобраться с тем, что творится вокруг, когда на дороге появляется женщина.

— Нэнси, нет! — говорит рядом Боунс.

Всё смешивается. Машину подбрасывает, кажется, вверх. Все путается вокруг. Джим видит лицо той женщины слишком близко, так, словно она цепляется ему за горло, и машину, кажется, крутит, и что-то происходит, женщину откидывают в сторону. Джим видит большие глаза Джо в зеркале заднего вида… Джим видит кости, много костей. И всё сходит с ума, скрежещет металл, всё крутится…

А потом удар и сорвавшаяся с обрыва машина, наконец, падает.

От удара Джима подбрасывает, а выключенное радио начинает надрываться очередной старенькой песней:

**_Be still be calm be quiet now my precious boy_ **

**_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more_ **

**_For it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_ **

**_The spiderman is having you for dinner tonight.*_ **

Джим моргает, чувствуя как на глаза капает кровь, пытается повернуться, тянется рукой к соседнему креслу, пытается сделать вдох. Ничего из этого не получается. Ничего нет. Ничего и не было

Перед глазами темнеет.

Все заканчивается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sleeping with Ghosts — название песни Placebo  
> *Sting — Stolen Car  
> *Editors — Lullaby (The Cure cover)


	2. Часть 2 — You can bury my body but I'll never die

Джим просыпается в больнице. Болит все тело, но врачи говорят, что серьезных повреждений нет, и, кажется, они немного обижены этим. Говорят, что после подобных аварий к ним привозят занятные конструкторы из человеческих тел. Говорят, что пока до него добиралась помощь, он должен был умереть от пневмоторакса, но почему-то нет. Говорят, что так бывает, этот горный хребет очень коварный. Говорят, что он был в машине один.

Джим первое время почти ни с кем не разговаривает, не смотря на то, что приезжает мать, готовая поднять на уши всех своих влиятельных друзей и вытащить его из замшелой клиники где-то посреди нигде. За ней появляются Спок под руку с Ухурой. Именно у него Джим тихо просит проверить свою кровь на остатки наркотических средств. Приходят полицейские и пытаются выяснить, как произошла авария.

Джим не хочет разговаривать.

Джим не хочет чувствовать.

Джим не хочет понимать.

Джим хочет назад, в долину.

Джим хочет назад свою фата-моргану.

Прямо перед выпиской к нему приходит тонкий светловолосый паренек. Явный эмигрант, судя по акценту. Он скромно устраивается на стуле, складывает руки на коленях и какое-то время смотрит в окно.

— Мне сказали, — наконец говорит он, — вас нашли на перевале, да?

У посетителя светлые кудряшки и наивно-восторженные глаза олененка. Тонкие руки, бледные пальцы. Он сам весь какой-то светлый, словно ребенок фейри.

— Я… Я — Паша. Собираю городские легенды дорог Америки. Это очень увлекательно, мистер Кирк. Это правда… это правда, что вы видели Попутчика?

— Что? — обращает на него внимания Джим.

— Попутчика, — повторяет паренек. — Он иногда появляется в той долине, из которой вы ехали. Говорят, что из-за него там происходят аварии.

Джим мотает головой и отворачивается.

— О нем почти ничего неизвестно. Ну, большинству людей. Я… у меня есть друг…

— Я рад за вас, Паша, — оборачивается к нему Джим. — А теперь уйди отсюда.

Парень часто-часто моргает, поджимает губы, а потом все же встает. Мнется на месте.

— Я читал ваши показания. Про те места, которые вы проезжали в долине. Заправку, закусочную и мотель. Они все говорят, что вы были один, мистер. И странно себя вели, словно говорили сами с собой. Я спрашивал у них.

— Вон!

Вздрогнув, он кладет на столик у двери кусок бумаги и уже открыв дверь спрашивает:

— Вы единственный, кто… Кто заехал так далеко. Те, кто доезжает до перевала с Попутчиком, обычно не выживают.

Паша уходит, а Джим… Джим не знает, как вновь начать дышать. Аппаратура пищит и в комнату врывается медсестра. Вокруг все вертится и Джим кричит. В его вену входит игла с успокоительным и мир теряет контуры.

— Это твой парень? — говорит медсестра, прежде чем уйти. В ее руках тот клочок бумаги, что оставил Паша. — Выглядит горячим. Как зовут его дочку?

— Джо, — выдыхает Джим, и пытается поднять руку.

Медсестра успокаивающе гладит его по предплечью и вкладывает фотокарточку в руку.

Это явно всего лишь копия более старого и потрепанного экземпляра. Но даже так видно, кто там изображен. На Леонарде белый халат с подвернутыми рукавами. На левом пальце заметно знакомое кольцо. В его объятьях совсем еще мелкая Джо.

На обороте номер телефона и подпись «лейтенант Хикару Сулу».

* * *

Его выписывают еще через пять дней. С рекомендациями и парой новых шрамов, прикрытых пока повязками. Снимая в номере гостиницы одну из них, Джим ведет пальцами по слишком аккуратным стежкам. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и, кажется, глаза его та же глянцевая поверхность — пустое стекло и ртутная амальгама. Он смотрит на себя и больше не видит ничего.

Бывают моменты, когда он начинает верить, что всё произошедшее — действительно лишь плод его воображения. Джим так запутался в себе и том, чего же на самом деле хочет, что его подсознание выдало вариант, который он никогда не учитывал, о котором он даже никогда не думал. Может ведь такое быть? Игры разума и все такое?

У его разума слишком изощренное воображение, считает Джим. И он не слишком знаком со вкусами владельца, иначе бы Джим встретил на дороге горячих близняшек азиаток. Он стойко игнорирует тот факт, что повелся сразу, стоило ему увидеть Леонарда.

Хикару Сулу действительно оказывается лейтенантом — лейтенантом местной полиции. Когда Джим все же звонит, он не удивляется. Выясняет, где Джим остановился и обещает приехать, как только закончится его смена.

Он появляется на пороге вместе с Пашей. У Хикару внимательные цепкие глаза, но он не выглядит опасным или агрессивным. Оглядывает всего Джима с ног до головы, задерживаясь на пластыре с Хэллоу Китти на лбу. Спокойно пожимает протянутую руку:

— Павел рассказывал о вас. Он бывает довольно навязчив. Но вы бы не позвонили мне просто так.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит в этой долине. Кто такой этот ваш Попутчик.

— Это легенда. Одна из многих в этих местах. — Сулу раскрывает свой чемодан и начинает выкладывать сначала на стол, а потом и на кровать номера какие-то бумаги и фотографии. — Но Паша уверен, что тот, кого местные зовут Попутчиком, это он.

Лейтенант переворачивает одну из фотографий и на ней предсказуемо оказывается Боунс. Чуть моложе, чем помнит Джим, или, наверное, легкомысленней и улыбчивей. У него нет напряженной морщинки между бровями и губы не кривятся так горько.

Джиму кажется, что его бьют под дых.

— Это доктор Леонард МакКой из Джорджии. Вы его узнаете, Джеймс?

Леонард… Он назвал себя именно так, а Джим даже не подумал узнавать фамилию или что-то еще. Это было просто дорожное знакомство.

— Как полное имя Джо? — спрашивает Джим, переворачивая следующее фото — судя по всему откуда-то с медицинской практики. Такой серьезный и еще совсем юный тут.

— Ее зовут Джоанна, — вместо Сулу говорит Паша, подходя к ним ближе. Тоже смотрит на фото по которым пальцами чертит Джим. — Джоанна Френсис МакКой. Ей было почти шесть.

— Было?

— Павел, не мешай, — говорит Сулу. А потом подает Джиму одну из папок. — Давайте я расскажу все так, как вижу сам. Это действительно длинная история, мы с Павлом долго искали все ниточки здесь. Доктор МакКой потомственный врач, хирург высшей категории, работал в Атланте. В первый раз он женился еще будучи на последнем курсе медицинской академии. Джослин была любимой дочерью местного бизнесмена, по мнению окружающих у них случился бурный роман и через полгода они были уже мужем и женой.

Сулу показал Джиму фото со свадьбы. Девушка была чудо как хороша — густые светлые волосы, смуглая кожа, большие глаза. В подвенечном платье она резала вместе с таким же счастливым Леонардом свадебный торт и смеялась. На следующей фотографии эти же светлые волосы путались с мокрым песком, ветками и водорослями, мутные глаза девушки смотрели вверх.

— Джослин утонула через полтора года после их свадьбы. Они были в отпуске, МакКой только закончил интернатуру и ему поступило несколько заманчивых предложений о работе. Они с женой поехали на побережье, позаниматься серфингом и отдохнуть. У МакКоя был важный звонок, его жена пошла купаться одна. По мнению местных коронеров и полиции, кто-то из серферов не заметил женщину и ударил доской и она утонула. После ее смерти отец Джослин сделал все, чтобы его зять не мог оставаться в Джорджии. Он перебрался в Филадельфию и начал работать в больнице университета Томаса Джефферсона. Там он познакомился с медсестрой Памелой Рочестер.

Перед Джимом раскрылась еще одна папка. Кроме многочисленных газетных вырезок и протоколов, в ней было две фотографии — на одной темноволосая женщина с голубыми глазами и крупным чувственным ртом, чрезвычайно привлекательная и горячая. На втором фото она же, но сломанной куклой лежащая в каком-то переулке — одежда в крови, одной туфли нет, глаза закрыты, валяющаяся рядом сумочка распотрошенная.

— Местная полиция списала все на случайное уличное ограбление. Нападавших так и не нашли. А еще через год доктор МакКой женился вновь, на своей бывшей пациентке — Мириам Джонс.

Теперь перед Джимом снова фото блондинки — на этот раз с кукольным нервным личиком и влекущей улыбкой. Эти черты кажутся Джиму знакомыми и он смотрит сначала на лейтенанта, а потом на Пашу.

— Через четыре месяца после свадьбы у них родилась дочь — Джоанна, — подтверждает догадку Сулу. — Судя по сообщениям соседей, они не были счастливой парой. Мириам находилась в послеродовой депрессии и часто устраивала скандалы, несколько раз бросала дочь одну, пока МакКой был на сменах в больнице, и уезжала. Он отправил ее к своему знакомому психиатру и первое время это ей помогало. Во время допроса ее личный психиатр говорил, что у Мириам развилась мания преследования и она считала, что за домом постоянно кто-то наблюдает, что кто-то хочет занять ее место. Джоанне не было и года, когда доктор МакКой нашел свою жену дома мертвой. Вскрытие показало передозировку препаратами. Судя по отчету о вскрытии, Мириам пытались проводить реанимирующие процедуры, у нее было сломано несколько ребер в попытке запустить сердце. На тот момент МакКой стал уважаемым в своей среде доктором, и учитывая показания соседей, личного психиатра и даже священника из их прихода, случившееся признали самоубийством на фоне очередного нервного срыва.

На одном из фото Леонард в черном костюме и совсем еще крошечной Джоанной на руках. На ней было полночно-синее бархатное платье и светлые волосы забраны в неровные хвостики. Вокруг них какие-то люди и фото явно было сделано на кладбище. Но Джима поражает не это, а выражение лица Боунса — отрешенное, замершее, бесконечно спокойное.

— Тем не менее, МакКой забирает Джоанну и возвращается с ней в Джорджию, на этот раз переезжая в Саванну, на родину доктора. Он покупает одну из старых усадеб, ремонтирует ее и переезжает туда с дочерью. Также у него небольшой лофт в городе и довольно респектабельное место в местной больнице. Я лично опрашивал некоторых свидетелей, чтобы узнать о нем побольше. О докторе МакКое отзывались как о довольно закрытом и несколько ворчливым человеке с жесткими принципами и готового действовать в сложной обстановке. Он проводил сложные операции и был на хорошем счету у пациентов. Не скажу, что его прямо очень любили, но большинство его бывших пациентов были рады, что попали на стол именно к нему. Тем не менее, за время своей жизни в Саванне доктор не приобрел слишком большой круг общения, лишь несколько коллег и старые друзья. Среди последних оказалась Нэнси Картер.

С фотографии на него смотрит худая, почему-то кажущаяся изнеможденной женщина с крупными чертами на узком вытянутом лице. Не красавица, но привлекательная именно своей необычностью, этой непропорциональностью и несимметричностью лица. И в то же время — отталкивающая. На фотографии у нее светлые волосы, но Джим знает, что это результат краски и неимоверных стараний.

Джим знает это лицо и эти глаза. Он помнит их так хорошо.

— Она стала очередной миссис МакКой, — говорит Сулу. — Нэнси тоже была вдовой — ее муж погиб за два года до этого, во время мелкого ремонта в доме — удар током. Несчастный случай. Так же как и гибель ее родителей за год до смерти мужа — их дом сгорел. Наверное на этой почве они с доктором и сошлись. Тем более, она знала его еще со старшей школы и по уверениям их друзей — была безумно влюблена.

Джим оглядывает разложенные Сулу фотографии, перетасованные словно какой-то сложный пасьянс. В центре — Леонард держащий на руках совсем еще маленькую Джо, вокруг — его женщины, так или иначе — мертвые. Прямо под ним фото последней миссис МакКой — Нэнси.

— Джо считала ее матерью, так? — говорит Джим, проводя пальцами над фотографией Нэнси, но не трогая. — Но боялась. Джо настоящая папина дочка.

— В медицинской карте Джоанны есть обращение с бытовыми травмами. Но все знакомые в один голос утверждали, что МакКой обожал дочь и никогда не причинил бы ей вреда. Еще есть сведения, что Нэнси была патологически ревнива. Его коллеги говорят, что жена доктора МакКоя ни один раз устраивала в клинике скандал из-за медсестер и медбратьев, с которыми якобы он спит. От семейного психолога миссис МакКой отказалась категорически. Она утверждала, что он хочет избавиться от нее так же, как предыдущих свои жен.

Джим поднимает глаза от фотографий и смотрит на Сулу. Тот явно хороший полицейский — этот выдержанный характер и острый прищур азиатских глаз. Но он ни разу не обвинил ни в чем самого доктора МакКоя, хотя это наиболее очевидный вывод. Вокруг него слишком много смертей.

Узкие запястья, широкие ладони и потрясающе ловкие пальцы. Джим вспоминает, как целовал сбитые костяшки, и тоже не верит, что эти руки могли причинить кому-то боль.

— Как они оказались в долине?

— По словам юриста клиники в которой работал МакКой, она посоветовала ему хорошего адвоката по бракоразводным процессам. Где-то через две недели после этого доктор взял отпуск и они втроем отправились в «небольшое обреченное на скандал путешествие», как он сказал. Больше их никто не видел.

— Они пропали шесть лет назад, — впервые за весь рассказ подает голос Паша, все это время сидящий где-то в углу и попеременно рассматривающий то лейтенанта Сулу, то следя за реакцией Джима.

Шесть лет.

Джим закрывает глаза и какое-то время старается просто дышать, ощущая как жаркая волна поднимается снизу, перехватывает горло и жжет глаза. Рот наполняется влагой, но он не может сглотнуть. Он ничего уже не сможет сделать.

Он вспоминает, как заметил в жарком мареве идущих вдоль дороги людей — мужчину и светловолосую девочку, держащую его за руку. Джим не был альтруистом и если кого-то подбирал, то только девчонок в узких коротких шортах, так, чтобы ползадницы было видно, или таких же как он бродящих по бесконечным дорогам студентов, с которыми можно выпить и разделить один косяк на двоих. Но тогда… Он уже проехал вперед. Потом остановился, чуть подал назад, дожидаясь когда осядет пыль и путники дойдут до его машины. Открыл дверь… рубашка Леонарда даже не дрогнула от порыва ветра.

— Я не понимаю, почему Паша так вцепился в это дело, — продолжает говорить Сулу, собирая по папкам фотографии. — Для меня оно стало первым когда я пришел работать в полицию. Когда нам сообщили, что где-то в районе долины потерялись туристы, остальные только посмеивались, говорили — найдутся. Через два дня мы обнаружили их машину в горах. Начали прочесывать их, уже вызвав подкрепление. Собаки, вертолеты, множество добровольцев. Потом обнаружили кое-какие их вещи и снаряжение. Там такие места — глубокие узкие расщелины, множество пещер. Мы никого так и не нашли. Потом, когда их лица стали крутить по всем каналам, нам звонили, сказали, что кто-то из проезжающих видел мужчину в крови и девочку, идущих вдоль дороги. Мы тогда еще надеялись, что их кто-то подобрал.

— Я нашел первую жертву Попутчика, — говорит Паша. — Какой-то местный барыга. Слетел с дороги когда прямо за рулем у него случился сердечный приступ. Говорят, у него на лице был ужас, когда его все же нашли. А в бардачке лежал бумажник МакКоя, его опознали по фотографии Джоанны. Больше местных он не трогает, только путешественников. Просит подвезти, а потом что-то случается.

— Нам в отдел иногда подают заявления об исчезновениях. Говорят — подобрали на дороге мужчину с ребенком, а потом на заправке или где-то на очередной остановке они просто исчезли. Мы даже внимания не обращаем уже на такое. Это земли индейцев, тут бывает всякое. Иногда огни в пустыне, иногда летающие тарелки. А тут Попутчик.

— Вы видели его, да? — подходит ближе Паша, смотря в глаза с каким-то странным одержимым блеском.

— С чего ты взял? — дерзко играет бровями Джим, начиная чувствовать к этому пареньку какое-то раздражение.

— Медсестры рассказывали, что ты его все время звал, пока был без сознания.

— Но ты тоже видел его. Иначе бы не лез, куда тебя не просят.

Мальчишка тушуется. По его совсем еще юному лицу видно, что ему неловко, что он… он понимает Джима.

— Мы путешествовали с приемной семьей, — все же говорит Паша, опуская голову и качая кудряшками. — Они хорошие, правда. Но мы поругались, и я взял машину отца и поехал за газировкой. Я злился. А потом мне стало плохо. Было жарко и в груди сильно давило. И тут появился он. Прямо вот из пустыни. Он что-то сделал, и мне стало лучше. Потом сказал отвезти его на заправку. И пока мы ехали, узнал где я живу и сказал к какому врачу там надо обратиться. На заправке исчез. Я… я испугался. Так мы и познакомились с Хикару. — Паша замолчал, смотря в пол. — Потом я все же пошел к тому доктору, когда приступ повторился. Меня тут же госпитализировали, оказался какой-то сложный порок сердца. Я бы сам никогда не узнал. А потом я увидел фото на стене в кабинете доктора Престона — он там был с тем человеком из пустыни. Я спросил, и доктор Престон сказал, что это его однокурсник, и то, что он уже… Что его больше нет. И я не мог встретиться с доктором МакКоем. Но он спас мне жизнь!

Джим чувствует, как впервые с момента аварии губы тянет улыбка.

— У Боунса большое сердце, хоть он тщательно это прячет.

* * *

Здесь, в небольшом городском округе за пределами каменных стен, намного прохладней, тут бывают дожди, остановленные горами, здесь приветливые люди, знающие о выжигающей силе пустыни больше, чем им бы хотелось, и меньше, чем они должны для выживания. Здесь невысокие дома и в закусочных можно найти редкие блюда, а в особо интересных местах — столько мескалина, что хватит для вызова громовой птицы.

Джим находит здесь кучу обезболивающего, подержанную машину, несколько бутылок воды и большой железный ящик. Прежде чем поставить его в грузовое отделение старого пикапа Dodge, Джим долго смотрит в гладкое, отполированное металлическое нутро.

Джим помнит, как яркое на закате солнце высвечивало профиль, этот смешной короткий нос и округлый затылок. Как Леонард щурился на него, скинув солнечные очки на приборную панель, как дернулся уголок губ, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на совершенно залипшего и отвлекшегося от дороги Джима, как вопросительно изогнул одну из бровей. Джим вспоминает даже не секс, а вот это.

Затем закрывает крышку ящика и кидает в кузов лопату.

Карту он достает на самом подъезде к горному кряжу, охватывающему долину со всех сторон. Официально попасть туда можно через два горных перевала — вход и выход, а также несколько старых троп и одному туристическому пути. Большая такая ловушка с жарой, песком и смертью. Они с Пашей всю ночь сидели, сопоставляя его данные и официальные обращения, которые почти выкрал им Сулу, говорившие о том, где так или иначе замечали Попутчика. Точки-отметины все появлялись и появлялись на карте, пока не вытянулись вдоль дороги, концентрируясь в нескольких местах. Джим не стал отмечать то место, где сам подобрал Леонарда — на самом деле это было на полпути между входом в долину, тем местом, где когда-то нашли машину четы МакКоев и основным местом концентрации. Рядом проходила местная дорога, которой нет на путеводителях и шла она как раз частично огибая горный кряж.

Джим не знает, как далеко они могли уйти. Но не собирается отступать.

Пустыня встречает его сорокоградусной жарой, маревом на горизонте и тишиной. Его обгоняют несколько попутных машин, но Джим никуда не торопится, он оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь понять, с чего стоит начать. Возможно — ожидает подсказки или ответа. Старенькое радио в пикапе хрипит из динамиков:

**_So put me in the ground,_ **

**_Put me six foot down,_ **

**_And let the stone say,_ **

**_«Here lies a girl whose only crutch_ **

**_Was loving one man just a little too much»._ **

**_If you go before I do,_ **

**_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two,_ **

**_Dig two._ **

Пустыня явно за что-то его ненавидит.

Джим прочесывает территорию метром за метром, сверяется с картой и GPS. Иногда он забывает есть, но никогда не забывает заряжать телефон с электронной картой. Ездит до ближайшей заправки каждый день не потому что ему нужен бензин, а для того чтобы осмотреть дорогу и поговорить со случайными проезжающими. Местный механик — Скотти, каждый раз здоровается с ним и спрашивает как идут поиски, но никогда не уточняет, что же именно ищет странный парень. Пару раз вечером они сидят попивая холодное пиво из холодильника мастерской, и Джим слушает лекцию о старых машинах и раритетном Chevrolet Camaro Z28, что пылится в гараже. Смеясь, Джим открывает ему прелести Амазона и Ебей, а так же курьерской доставки запчастей.

Оставаясь ночью возле своего пикапа, Джим до слезящихся глаз смотрит в темное светящееся небо. Ему кажется, что он никогда не видел столько звезд разом. Он делает любительскую фотку смартфоном, отправляет ее Споку и сбрасывает его входящий звонок, как и все другие. Джим хочет делить это небо только с одним человеком, будь он хоть трижды призраком.

В очередной его визит к Скотти из старого Chevrolet на него долго смотрит такая же древняя женщина. Она манит Джима скрюченным темным пальцем, и он сам не понимает какая сила тянет его к ней.

— Не там ищешь, — дребезжащим голосом говорит старуха из машины. Водитель — какой-то молодой парень-индеец, смотрит на них через зеркало заднего вида, но не двигается и не лезет. — Сердце головой не ищут. Он принес пустыне жертву и теперь она прячет их.

— Как… как мне найти?

Старуха поджимает губы и поднимает безволосые брови:

— Иди к нему, дурак!

Она отворачивается и словно больше не замечает Джима.

Дорога снова уводит куда-то в сторону. Он обдумывает слова старухи, привычно крутит головой во все стороны и щурится даже под большими солнечными очками. Джим одной рукой отвинчивает крышку с бутылки воды и пьет, вспоминая эту дурацкую привычку — делать первый глоток. А потом…

Ох, думает Джим. И понимает. Это не привычка — Леонард пробовал на примеси. Прежде чем дать что-то дочери — тестировал на себе. Настолько въевшийся рефлекс, что он делает это автоматически, а Джо терпеливо ждет. Не первый раз. Последний.

От этой мысли Джиму хочется кричать. Он открывает рот, но из него вырываются только сипы. Машину чуть заносит в на обочину, но Джим словно ничего не видит. Понимание, что он не может защитить того, кто прошел этот ад много лет назад, никак не облегчает. Машина останавливается и Джим колотит по рулю и приборной панели до тех пор, пока руки не начинает саднить. Открыв дверь, он вываливается наружу и какое-то время просто так и сидит на раскаленном асфальте.

Он сам не понимает, как оказывается в пустыне. Просто идет между куч камней и юкки.

Солнце безжалостно обжигает кожу, ветер скребет по ней песчинками, но он перебирает ногами и смотрит только туда, где на горизонте играет марево.

О то место Джим почти спотыкается. С трех сторон окруженное камнями, оно словно особое. Он стоит и смотрит туда, на клочок чистого песка, и словно знает заранее. Сгребает песок в стороны осторожно, но безумие словно начинает набирать обороты и он копает и копает, все быстрее, сдирая и без того сбитую кожу и заусенцы на пальцах. До тех пор, пока не показываются первые кости — выбеленные и выжженные на солнце.

Джим снимает очки и трет глаза. Потом забивается в тень камней и просто смотрит, как песок снова заносит едва заметно торчащую кость.

* * *

Он возвращается в то место только на следующий день. Ставит тент, удобней подгоняет машину и достает инструменты. Прежде чем откинуть отработанный и вычищенный песок, Джим тщательно его просеивает, иногда находя мелкие частички костей, белые и похожие на пористые камешки. Он работает и работает как заведенный, не обращая внимания на застарелую боль в мышцах и жару. С него течет, но Джим и не думает снимать рубашку — коварное солнце только того и ждет. Ближе к вечеру дело доходит до щеток, которыми он тщательно счищает песок, прежде чем достать фотоаппарат и сделать несколько снимком. Ему нужны доказательства.

Это все, что осталось от Леонарда и Джо. Его Леонарда и Джо. Белые пустые кости на песке. Маленький детский скелетик лежащий в позе эмбриона, и крупный мужской, словно обхватывающий его. Даже сейчас — все еще защищая своего ребенка. Одежды почти не осталось — грубая кожа ботинок и та почти рассыпалась в труху, пряжка ремня да пара клочков. Только на мизинце все так же блестело кольцо, да на ребрах сбоку так и не успевшая зажить бороздка от раны.

Джим думает, что не сможет уснуть ночью. И едва ли не теряет сознания, стоит забраться в спальный мешок.

_ Во сне снова была лишь пустыня. Леонард шел под палящим солнцем: раненый, уставший, переломанный изнутри и снаружи. С обвисшим телом девочки на руках. Он сполз на колени прямо там, между камней. Кашлял кровью и задыхался, пока руками копал жесткий слежалый песок. Потом положил в неглубокую ямку тихую, словно спящую Джо, завернутую в его же клетчатую рубашку, воротником вытирая кровь в уголке ее рта. Осторожно засыпал песком вперемешку с камнями. Оглянулся и на четвереньках подполз к камню, достаточно большому, чтобы прикрыть могилу его дочери. Только закончив сохранять ее от диких голодных животных — лег рядом, так тяжело, словно на самом деле умер еще несколько часов назад. Неровное дыхание его все замедлялось и замедлялось. Песок неспешно начал утягивать его внутрь, принимая отданную жертву. С последним вздохом легкие заполнило песком. Заполнило его пустыней. _

— Джим…

Джим раскрывает глаза, пытается делать вдох, но горло только сипит. Рядом никого. Небо только начало светлеть. Впереди его ждет то, ради чего он здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You can bury my body but I'll never die — Ты можешь похоронить мое тело, но я никогда не умру  
> Delta Rae — I Will Never Die
> 
> *The Band Perry - Better Dig Two


	3. Часть 3

Старый пикап в общем-то не рассчитан на езду по пустыне, но как и все машины в этом округе, не особенно сопротивляется, когда Джим заставляет его переть по пересеченной местности. Кочки и большие камни, кто тут будет выбирать дорогу. Джим тянет машину сначала до грунтовой дороги, а потом ведет в сторону трассы. Руки, существенно огрубевшие и сбитые за дни тяжелой работы и поисков, крепко держат руль.

Он отвлекается всего на несколько секунд, чтобы сделать глоток воды, а когда снова поднимает глаза на дорогу видит вдалеке идущих по обочине двоих — мужчину и ребенка. Джим слышит собственный всхлип, больше похожий на попытку захлебнуться. Сжимает руль и переводит взгляд на дрожащий горизонт.

И бьет по тормозам только проехав их, ставит машину почти боком и буквально ложится грудью на руль. Джим не знает, что должен чувствовать, что должно быть на месте того горячего, острого и приносящего только боль в его груди. Все что он хотел — это только найти их, вывезти из чертовой долины и попытаться начать жить дальше. Он прощался с тем, кто никогда для него и не был, с тем, кто на самом деле умер шесть лет назад. Прощался как мог. Отдавал все тем воспоминаниям.

А потом он вдруг думает, что если продолжит сейчас страдать, они снова могут пропасть. Он вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо на Леонарда, замершего шагах в десяти от преграждающий им машины. На то, как тот сводит брови и недовольно кривит губы.

Джим вылезает из машины даже не через свою дверь, поспешно перелезая через ручник и соседнее сидение. Путается в ногах, в ремне безопасности и, кажется, себе. Он почти вываливается из машины на серую пыль обочины.

— Джим!

Джо реагирует раньше совершенно застывшего отца, отпускает его руку и буквально прыгает на севшего на колени Джима. Сильно обхватывает его шею руками.

— Ты вернулся! Вернулся за нами.

— Ну я же тебе обещал. Помнишь — мизинчиковая клятва, — чуть отстраняется он, смотря в лицо маленькой девочки.

— Это так хорошо, что ты приехал. Папа снова будет улыбаться, да?

Джим быстро смотрит на Боунса и легко поднимает Джо на руки.

— Пошли, устроим тебя поудобней, — говорит он, откидывая пассажирское сидение.

— У тебя новая машина, Джим? Ты ездил за ней? Поэтому тебя не было? Та мне очень нравилась, но и эта хорошая.

— Да, Джоанна. Там в пакете для тебя подарок.

Малышка лезет в яркий цветастый бумажный пакет, вытаскивая из него плюшевого зайца с большими ушами. Она довольно смеется и прижимает игрушку к себе. То, что у нее ничего с собой подобного нет, Джим заметил еще в прошлый раз. Пусть сейчас будет.

Закрыв дверь, он разворачивается к Леонарду.

— Я обещал ей.

— Знаю, Джим.

Он переводит взгляд на ящик закрепленный в кузове и взгляд его тяжелеет.

— У меня есть подруга, она лингвист, — начинает частить Джим. — Она перевела для меня некоторые индейские легенды об этих местах. Там полно всякого бреда, но те, что про долину все говорят, что она что-то типа большого ловца снов в географических размерах. Вы не уйдете отсюда, пока… — Джим пытается вдохнуть, но в легкие проникает только жар и песок. — Пока ваши кости здесь.

Он не знает, как поднять глаза и посмотреть на Боунса. Он… все еще хочет забрать их. Пусть это простое «себе» — теперь что-то невозможное. Он может рассчитать массу звезды и знает о космической скорости, он может столько всего, но не может быть с ними. Потому что они мертвы.

— Джим, — зовет его из салона Джо. — Я хочу пить.

Не открывая двери, Джим дотягивается до бутылки на сидении, откручивает крышку и делает первый глоток, перед тем как отдать воду ребенку.

Его почти сбивает с ног что-то тяжелое, что-то прохладное и сильное. Жесткое, совершенно материальное тело прижимает его к боку пикапа, а горячий рот накрывает губы. Джим цепляется за клетчатую рубашку, прикипает к нему, целует жадно, голодно, кусаясь и стремясь взять все и сразу. Из мимо проезжающей машины светят и улюлюкают, но им плевать.

Леонард отрывается от его губ, но упирается в лоб и Джим продолжает аккуратно перебирать волосы на его затылке, помня о здоровой шишке и небольшой ране где-то там. Залезает под футболку, накрывая ладонью воспаленный порез на ребрах, который никогда уже не затянется.

— Ты понимаешь… — сбиваясь в дыхании, говорит Леонард. — Понимаешь, что там меня не будет? Больше не будет вообще?

Джим кивает и кусает без того потрескавшиеся губы. Он не знает, как говорить все то, о чем думал эти дни. О том, что хотел бы остаться здесь, с ним. О том, что согласен ходить по кругу и вечную дорогу, жару и песок. Как лежал там, в каменном саркофаге, рядом с их костями и желал, чтобы пустыня поглотила и его.

— Джоанна не заслуживает этого. Она ведь не понимает, да?

Леонард не отвечает. Проводит рукой по лбу Джима, отводя липнущие волосы назад. Чертит пальцем по брови.

— За что ты мне?..

Затем отступает и открывает дверь пикапа, устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении. Его тут же атакует Джо, демонстрирующая своего кролика и радостно что-то вереща.

Джим смотрит на них через открытое окно и хочет запомнить такими.

* * * 

Леонард косится на него и чуть улыбается.

От этого Джима не сильно, но попускает. Он перехватывает руль одной рукой, в то время как второй тянется в сторону Боунса, чтобы просто положить ладонь ему на бедро.

— В бардачке, — говорит он на приподнятые и странно изогнутые брови доктора.

Маккой потрошит содержимое бардачка, вытаскивая на свет кучу всякого хлама, включая проржавевший нож, старый заскорузлый платок, помятую мятную жвачку, несколько салфеток из забегаловок с номерами телефона и и фривольными надписями, совершенно новый тюбик смазки, но только не то, что положил туда сам Джим.

— Что? Я купил подержанную машину, мне ее что — сразу чистить надо было.

— Это тоже от прошлого владельца? — кивает Боунс на тюбик.

— Эй, я учусь на своих ошибках, ладно?

— Тогда какого черта она делает в этой куче хлама?

— Ну не в кармане же мне ее носить. На этой жаре.

У Леонарда что-то проскальзывает во взгляде, отчего Джиму мгновенно становится жарче, чем в плюс сорок посреди пустыни.

Наконец последним на свет появляется блокнот и набор карандашей. Джим снова улыбается во весь рот, когда смотрит в стекло заднего вида, как радуется на это девочка. И он не станет объяснять, как сложно было удержать себя в детском магазине, чтобы не вынести оттуда абсолютно все.

Леонард наконец отцепляет его руку от своей ноги и кладет ее на руль. Ласкает длинными чувствительными пальцами, от костяшек к запястью, вверх по рукаву рубашки, соскальзывает с локтя и ложится над коленом. Джим кусает губы и отворачивается к окну. Он не знает, как Боунс понимает, как тяжело его не касаться. Пока может.

— Ты расскажешь, что с вами произошло?

Боунс в ответ чуть сжимает руку, но не убирает.

— Окей, тогда просто объясни мне, как ты, весь такой крутой доктор, умудрился жениться на клинической сумасшедшей с фиксацией на тебе. Судя по тому, что предоставили мне мои новые друзья, она преследовала тебя много лет.

Маккой отворачивается к окну и какое-то время смотрит на скудный пейзаж. Пикап мчится по трассе в полном одиночестве — куда ни глянь, везде только пески, камни и кактусы.

— Нэнси всегда была слишком умной. — Он говорит тихо, едва разборчиво с этим его протяжным акцентом. Так что Джиму хочется остановить машину и вылизать этот рот изнутри. — Совсем не в моем вкусе, но кого это останавливает в старшей школе, чтобы переспать раз-другой? Она была навязчива, но я не обращал внимания. Просто двигался дальше и считал себя… удачливым, что ли. Престижная медицинская школа, красавица жена. Джослин была… Я повез ее домой, в Саванну, познакомить со своим дедом. Встретился со старыми друзьями. И Нэнси… — Леонард поворачивается и снимает очки, смотря прямо на Джима. — Это она убила их всех. Джослин утопила — травму головы все приняли за повреждения от перевернувшейся доски. С Пэм имитировала ограбление, та без опасений пошла с новой подружкой из бара в какую-то подворотню. Мириам…

— Довела до самоубийства, я знаю. Сулу нашел их переписку. Нэнси говорила, что ты не любишь их с Джо. Она уговаривала ее убить и вашу дочь.

Леонард резко оборачивается и смотрит на увлеченно рисующую на заднем сидении Джоанну. Отрывает руку от колена Джима и тянет ее, чтобы коснуться светлого пуха на голове дочери. Та отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит на него большими глазами, словно читая его тайные знаки — прятаться ей или бежать, бояться или улыбаться. Выбирает последнее, расслабляясь. Садится на широкое кресло, поднимая блокнот.

— Папочка, смотри — это наш дом.

— Очень похоже. Порисуешь еще?

Джо кивает и возвращается к карандашам и бумаге. Плюшевый кролик зажат у нее подмышкой, и, кажется, малышка что-то рассказывает ему пока рисует.

— Нэнси знала обо мне все, — говорит Леонард, по прежнему наблюдая за своим ребенком. — Что мне нравится, чего я не люблю, сколько майонеза в сендвич надо класть и никакой горчицы. Она заботилась о Джо. Я думал — так будет удобней. Когда любят меня и моего ребенка. Что у Джо будет мать.

Отреагировав на слово, малышка снова смотрит на отца, но затем возвращается к рисованию.

— Пропадать на работе и не замечать ничего вокруг было легче, чем… Иногда мне казалось, я был готов голыми руками ее придушить. За то, как она обращаясь с Джо. За то, как говорила о Джослин и Мириам. За то как… насколько одержимой была. Она считала, что я изменяю и именно поэтому не сплю с ней. Но каждый раз когда я ложился с ней в одну постель, у меня было ощущение, что я тону в грязной воде. Наверное, я уже тогда знал.

Джим останавливает машину на обочине и полностью разворачивается к нему.

— Боунс!

Тот вскидывает глаза, быстро смотрит назад, на железный ящик, все так же закрепленный в кузове, и снова на Джима. Глаза его темные, и сейчас, наверное, совершенно потусторонние — ни намека на блеск или отражение. Джим тянет его к себе за шею, цепляется за одежду и не дает отстраниться.

— Ты не виноват.

Леонард переводит взгляд на дочь, угнездившуюся на сидениях. Его скулы напрягаются, рот кривится. И Джим тянется к нему губами, пытаясь хоть немного отогреть своим дыханием.

— В этот раз она убьет тебя, Джим. Мы не можем покинуть долину, а она не может в нее спуститься. Здесь она не причинит тебе вреда, пески не дают ей, я не даю. Но сейчас она знает о тебе.

— Именно поэтому, Боунс, — тихо говорит Джим, смотря в глаза, гладит скулы и линию челюсти с отрастающей щетиной. Надо же — призрак с щетиной! — Я не отдам ей вас. Она больше не причинит тебе вреда.

Леонард смотрит на него внимательными вновь ожившими глазами, и здесь, посреди дороги сквозь пустыню, в огромном нигде и никогда, Джиму вдруг кажется, что вся Вселенная крутится сейчас вокруг них. Что он мог бы разгадать все ее секреты, но они не важнее вот этого человека рядом с ним. Не важнее того, что он испытывает к нему.

* * * 

Джим очень старается держаться подальше от людных туристических трасс, впрочем как и в прошлый раз. Бессовестно забирает в сторону, съезжая на грунтовку и совершенно откровенно делает приличный крюк. И если бы сидящий рядом Боунс хоть слово об этом сказал, или даже посмотрел не так, но он молчит, позволяя Джиму везти так и туда, куда ему угодно.

От этого смирения ли, или того же эгоистичного желания побыть рядом подольше, Джиму все равно порой хочется скрежетать зубами или устроить позорную детскую истерику, как тогда, лет в семь, когда его не пустили к папе в кабину самолета большого пассажирского лайнера. От чувства потери, несправедливости и предательства.

Джим время от времени смотрит на его забавный профиль на фоне аризонской пустоши и у него что-то щемит внутри.

Дело близится к закату, когда Бонус — кивает куда-то в сторону дальних камней:

— Сворачивай. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Да и ехать через перевал ночью дерьмовая идея.

— Кстати, не хочешь порулить? — хмыкает Джим, уводя пикап прямо по пустыне в сторону.

— Я кости, ты забыл? Призраки не водят машины, — хмыкает Леонард. Но это совсем не шутки.

Автомобиль подпрыгивает, Джоанна позади них ойкает, вцепляется в передние кресла, а затем смеется.

— Это как страшные карусели! Помнишь, папа, мы видели такие на ярмарке. Когда я подрасту еще вот настолько, — пытается показать руками Джо, но в очередной раз подпрыгивает и снова вцепляется в подголовники. — Когда я подрасту немножечко, меня на них пустят покататься. Правда ведь?

— Джо, а ну сядь и держись крепче. Джим, ты можешь аккуратней, — шипит Леонард.

И Джиму одновременно хочется смеяться и побиться головой об руль.

Джоанна никогда не вырастет.

Лагерь разбивают быстро — Джим достает дрова и уголь из кузова, кидает в Леонарда спальным мешком. А когда почти совсем темнеет, лезет на выходящие из песка скалы, за которыми они спрятали свой лагерь, и оглядывается.

Отсюда, кажется, видно всё и ничего. Закатное небо догорает розово-фиолетовым, редкие облака еще ловят последние лучи ушедшего от них солнца. Но небо под ними уже темное, разгорающееся углями звезд. Кажется, еще какая-то маленькая вечность, и оно начнет падать на тебя. Пустыня могла бы быть темна и бескрайня, темнее этого неба, на сотни миль ни одного огонька, ни признака человека с его искусственным светом. Но на самом деле она не такая — кажется, она светится сама, она, поглотившая дневной жар, отдает его сейчас. В скудном серебристом свете контуры предметов становятся четче, а тени — провалами в иные миры. Горизонт угадывается четкой яркой линией по краю едва виднеющегося отсюда горного массива, словно кто-то взял белый маркер и начертил линию — здесь у нас будет граница. Джим порывисто вздыхает глядя на нее и отворачивается.

Чтобы почти столкнуться с поднявшимся вслед за ним Леонардом.

Тот смотрит пристально, скользит взглядом по лицу Джима, словно ищет в нем что-то. Его глаза в темноте почти черные, в них невозможно смотреть, поэтому Джим смотрит на чуть дрожащие ресницы, на губы с чертовой складочкой на нижней. Он сам не замечает, как поднимает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев припухшей разбитой брови.

— Джим.

Он проглатывает все слова, и отворачивается в сторону, смотря на затопленную серебром долину. В его понимании шесть лет скитаний, боли и беспомощности — слишком жестокая плата… за что? За смерть тех женщин, которой он был виной? За смерть всего одной?

— Что с ней произошло? С Нэнси?

— Ты внезапен, знаешь? Теперь мне придется выбирать — поцеловать тебя, как планировал, или отвечать на вопрос, который не хотел бы слышать.

Джим фыркает что-то типа «тоже мне проблема» — обеими руками притягивая к себе лицо Леонарда и целует. Скользит языком по тем губам, которые рассматривал так пристально, растворяется в этих ощущениях, в чувстве космоса над головой, в чувствах, испытываемых им самим. В том, как медленно, порочно сладко ему отвечают, в том, какой крепкой хваткой его держит за запястье Боунс.

Леонард отрывается и снова странно смотрит на него.

— У местных индейцев есть легенда. Они говорят, что однажды божество земли встретило божество неба. И они так долго смотрели друг на друга, что появилась пустыня. Здесь нет дождей, потому что небо никогда не плачет. — Он пальцами едва прикасается к тонкой коже под глазами Джима, и тот опускает ресницы.

Когда они спускаются с камней, Джо выглядит любопытной, но не недовольной. Она тут же завладевает вниманием Джима, садится к нему под бок и показывает рисунки, объясняя все детали на них. Это дом. Это собака миссис Эйприл. Это мальчишка из соседней группы. А это она, папа и Джим.

Он в ответ смеется, показывает рисунок Леонарду, вытаскивающего печеную картошку из огня прямо руками, и говорит:

— Это — ты. Красавчик, правда?

— У меня хотя бы две руки, Джим. И ни одна из них не напоминает колесо.

— Это руль! — надувается Джо.

Джим касается губами ее растрепанной макушки. Затем переворачивает листок блокнота и замирает.

— Это мама, — поясняет девочка и поспешно прикрывает рисунок.

На нем большое черное пятно, словно раскинувшее руки и ноги. Вокруг красные штрихи.

Когда Боунс приносит их сегодняшний ужин, Джим понимает, что у него нет аппетита, но все равно заставляет себя поесть под внимательным докторским взглядом. Сам Леонард не ест, зато кормит Джо, которая, похоже, реально не подозревает о том, кем является. Она мажется сажей даже за ушами, но улыбается довольно и спокойно. Джим достает из рюкзака упаковку маршмэллоу и она начинает сиять ярче небольшого костра.

Пока они с Джимом жарят зефир, Боунс садится позади него, обхватив бока коленями. Сначала он просто наблюдает за своим ребенком в неровном свете огня, а затем склоняет голову, пряча лицо в основании шеи Джима. Это кажется чертовски интимным, но внутри все холодеет, скулит и грызет грудную клетку — он не чувствует дыхания, не чувствует сердцебиения. Только усталую тяжесть тела без костей.

Боунс ведет рукой вниз по его животу и влажно целует в шею, отвлекая от дурных мыслей качественней, чем если бы даже рядом упала «сорвавшаяся звезда».

Угомонившаяся и усталая Джо подбирается к ним и устраивается рядом словно бродячий щенок — подныривает под руку, жмется к боку и завороженно смотрит, как прыгают искорки от костра. Что-то такое древнее и вечное.

— Она сказала, что хочет исправиться, что хочет сохранить брак. Нам просто надо проводить больше времени вместе. — Неожиданно заговоривший Боунс потирается лбом о шею Джима, щекоча его волосами, и тот наконец сам начинает дышать. — Она хотела, чтобы мы приехали сюда. Небольшое семейное приключение. Джо тоже очень хотела, Нэнси видно ее накрутила к тому моменту. Я не стал спорить, знал, что уже подал документы на развод. Одна поездка ничего бы не изменила. Я тогда так считал. Нам было весело, да, Джо-Джо?

Девочка, прижавшаяся к боку Джима, кивает. Потом запрокидывает голову и смотрит на них с ее отцом. Совершенно по-детски поджимает нижнюю губу. Ей должно быть уже двенадцать. Где-то в другом мире.

— Я никогда не был в горах. И в пустыне. Оказалось, она планировала это больше года. Навсегда остаться здесь. У Нэнси было достаточно опыта. Она убила не только моих женщин. Она избавилась от собственного мужа и своих родителей, когда те поняли, что с ней что-то не так. Моя вина больше, чем ты только можешь вообразить, Джим. В этот раз у нее бы все получилось, она затащила нас так далеко. Но первой Нэнси попыталась убить Джоанну. Я не знаю, как почувствовал, как успел перехватить ее.

Джим ведет по тонкой спинке ребенка, и Джо утыкается носом ему в бок. Взятый в плен нуждающимися в утешении Маккоями, он почему-то совершенно не испуган и почти счастлив. Кажется, что Вселенная, весь этот Космос, сейчас садится рядом, приваливаясь к нему с другого бока и тоже смотрит на их огонь.

— Она начала кричать, говорить, что я вечно все порчу, что… Я как никто знаю, что больные и сумасшедшие люди могут быть очень сильными. Но тогда в нее словно что-то вселилось. Иногда мне кажется, что в тот момент она уже не была живой. Слабое утешение, да?

Джим поднимает руку и закидывает себе за голову, кладя на шею своему Боунсу. Притирается к нему спиной. Запрокидывает голову, смотря в темное-темное небо с открытой трассой Млечного Пути. Как мечтал последние недели.

— Если скажу, что я этого не хотел, что это было случайностью, что она… что она просто сорвалась, то я совру. А я не хочу тебе врать. Я никогда не врал тебе, Джим. Я хотел. Я жалел, что так и не смог сам лично переломать каждую кость в ее теле. Нэнси осталась там, в какой-то из расщелин, куда она хотела… Она хотела оставить там Джо одну. А меня и себя засунуть куда-то в другую могилу. Она продумала весь план.

— Мама осталась там.

— Да, Джо. А мы ушли. Мы так долго шли! У нас была вода, но она закончилась, когда мы уже спустились в долину. Осталась только одна бутылка из рюкзачка Джо.

— И ты как всегда сделал первый глоток?

— Нэнси несколько раз подмешивала Джо снотворное, оно всегда чуть горчит и вяжет. Это просто привычка, но я не заметил. Хотел пить и не заметил. Джо стало плохо уже в машине. Нас подобрал попутчик. Когда у Джо пошла кровь ртом, я просил его отвезти нас в больницу. Хоть куда-то, где нам могут помочь. Просил его дать воды, чтобы промыть ей желудок. Предлагал ему денег. Что угодно. Он съехал с трассы и выкинул нас из машины в пустыне.

— Поэтому вы были не там, где я вас сначала искал, да? Все искали. Но вас увезли. И бросили. Одних в пустыни. Умирать. Я видел, что было дальше. Ты мне показал.

Леонард касается губами его виска, так мягко. Он по прежнему не дышит. По прежнему мертв. Но Джиму все еще плевать.

— Ты убил его, да?

— Я был все еще зол. Так зол! Я тогда впервые появился и еще не знал, что…

— Что ты мертв? — решает называть все своими именами Джим.

— Я просто старые кости, Джим, — глухо смеется Леонард. — И сейчас больше всего я боюсь, что затянул тебя в это слишком далеко. Боюсь, что ты тоже перестанешь дышать.

Он отстраняется так резко, что Джим едва ли не падает. Поднимается на ноги, а потом осторожно забирает от него задремавшую Джо. Девочка доверчиво жмется к отцу, когда он берет ее на руки. Боунс укладывает ее в машине на заднем сидении, прикрывает одеялом. И какое-то время стоит, перебирая светлые волосы.

Джим снова смотрит на огонь, а потом на небо.

Когда-то в детстве мама рассказывала легенды о Небесной Белой Реке. Много легенд. Кто-то там считал, что она — это путь мертвых.

А Джим вырос и влюбился в самого горячего и живого призрака.

— Ты понимаешь, что сказал это вслух? — хмыкает подходящий к нему Леонард. Встает над ним, как какой-то карающий ангел. Совершенно невозможный с этими своими горящими глазами и отсветами на таком хищном сейчас лице.

Джим запросто мог бы представить его в ковбойской шляпе и сапогах, как какого-то духа местных пустошей.

— Я склонен преуменьшать размер проблем, да, — улыбается Джим, откидываясь назад, на чужие ноги. Какие ноги! — Ну знаешь — нет безвыходных ситуаций и все такое.

Боунс чуть пинает его коленом, но не мешает.

— Тебе здесь нравится.

Переводя взгляд на молочно-голубую полосу Млечного пути над головой, Джим пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится здесь с тобой, Боунс.

Леонард издает какой-то странный звук, а затем резко делает несколько шагов в сторону, заставляя Джима, потерявшего опору, упасть на спину. Переступает через него, лежащего на земле, наклоняется, выдергивая из-под задницы край свернутого спальника. А уйдя на несколько метров от костра, оборачивается:

— Идем. Я покажу тебе настоящую пустыню.

И Джим идет.

Наверное в этом вся суть. В том как он не нагоняя, но не отрывая взгляда от спины своего Боунса, идет за ним.

Тот останавливается только посреди нигде, когда когда отсветы от небольшого костра и освещенных им камней совсем перестают быть видны. Вокруг раскидывается только совершенно бескрайняя, шелестящая песком, ветром и листьями странной растительности, пустыня. Леонард кидает спальный мешок на землю, поднимает голову и разводит руки. В скудном свете звезд и неполной луны Джим видит, как вокруг него дрожит воздух, как контуры на какое-то мгновение расплываются. Джим видит, как пустыня тянется к нему, как невероятно поднимаются песчинки, словно не знающие о глупых законах людей, что-то там про гравитацию и прочую чушь. А затем Леонард резко оборачивается и смотрит на него, словно это Джим тут какое-то чудо.

Смотрит на его светлые волосы, на глаза, такие синие даже в этой непроглядной тьме, на красивый, чувственный рот. На человека, который пытается его спасти.

Джим делает несколько шагов вперед, тянет на себя полы рубашки, прижимается весь сразу, всем телом, ногами, губами. Целует и не может напиться. Тянет с плеч одежду, беспечно бросая в песок. В свете звезд плечи у Боунса просто потрясающие, Джим ненадолго отодвигается, ведет по ним раскрытой ладонью, опускаясь по груди и ребрам к узкой талии и бедрам. От одного только этого вида низ живота сводит от желания, но Боунс поворачивается, и наклоняется, расстилая спальник на земле. И у Джима совсем срывает пробки, он падает на колени рядом, прижимается губами к этим лопаткам, кусает основание шеи и жадно гладит всю спину.

— Ты умеешь хоть немного ждать, — говорит Боунс, и сам потирается о него ягодицами, подается назад, в его руки.

Джиму плевать на слова. Он стаскивает джинсы — свои и Боунса, трогает всё, что можно, лижет и кусает. Он не хочет и не может ждать. И когда Леонард наконец укладывает его боком на стеганую ткань спальника, прижимает спиной к своей груди и опускает руку на член, Джим только недовольно фыркает и пытается перевернуться.

— Тш-ш, — успокаивающе шипит ему на ухо Боунс, и прикусывает мочку. Затем перемещается на шею жаркими губами и присасывается к ней как какой-то вампир, запуская зубы в плоть и зализывая все языком.

Джим замирает и этого достаточно, чтобы Леонард чуть сдвинулся, убрал руку с его члена, перемещая ее на задницу, оглаживая нежную кожу под ягодицами и проходясь по расщелине. Джим дышит глубоко и жарко, подставляется под скользкие, прохладные пальцы. Эти пальцы, которые так аккуратно проникают и ласкают его изнутри, что осталась только чуть слышно стонать, неконтролируемым жестом сжимая в руке песок.

Он сам седлает Леонарда чуть позже. Бедра мелко дрожат от удовольствия и напряжения когда он медленно приподнимается и снова насаживается на крепко стоящий член. Перед глазами световые круги не смотря на окружающую их со всех сторон тьму. Джим запрокидывает голову и не сдерживая себя стонет, смотрит вверх, на открытый купол неба. Шало улыбается, а потом ведет ладонью по груди лежащего под ним на земле Леонарда, стирая вездесущие песчики. Тот чуть придерживает его за бок, гладит чуткими пальцами и без того подрагивающие мышцы, пересчитывает ребра. Двигает бедрами, подгоняя Джима. И смотрит черными как ночь глазами. Жадно. Жарко.

Склонившись к нему, Джим упирается руками по обе стороны от головы и начинает наращивать темп.

Все вокруг кружится. Вселенная замирает и нависает над ними.

* * *

Джо начинает капризничать и закатывать истерики заранее. До горной гряды остается минимум полтора часа езды, когда она дует щеки, хнычет и требует немедленно ее выпустить. Она меняет тактики, и то действует на жалость, заливаясь тихими слезами, то милым голоском утверждает, что ее укачало и сейчас вырвет. Джим ведется на это, но у Леонарда похоже железная воля — он грозно смотрит назад, хмурит брови и говорит, что до следующей остановки полчаса, Джо должна терпеть.

Последняя точка — небольшая заправка у самого подножья. Три колонки, захудалый магазинчик, деревянный туалет где-то позади него. Джим покупает цепь и обматывает ею ящик, проверяет крепления. Джо они буквально запихивают на заднее сидение пикапа — она устраивает форменную истерику, со слезами, криками и обвинением всех вокруг. Боунс вздрагивает, когда она говорит это «ты меня не любишь», но не реагирует.

Джиму хочется сгрести их обоих в объятия и держать до тех пор, пока не произойдет какое-то чудо, транспортируя их по ту сторону… По ту сторону гор. По ту сторону жизни. Уже не важно. Джим знает, что от его сердца не останется даже осколков. У него не останется даже костей.

Он коротко целует напряженно застывшего Леонарда. Ведет рукой по его спине, чувствуя под футболкой выпирающие лопатки.

— От погодка-то, — говорит единственный заправщик, он же продавец, он же владелец шиномонтажа и, наверное, самой земли до горизонта. — Посчитай лет шесть такой грозы не было, вы тока гляньте, какая идет.

Джим кивает и упорно не смотрит вверх, туда где через перевал тяжело перетекают темные тучи. Горные вершины кажутся обманчиво близкими, и в то же время нереальными. Протяни руку и можно будет смазать краску с вон той вершины.

Воздух пахнет электричеством и пустотой. Кажется, даже сам песок начинает чувствовать и дрожать перед бурей. Джим поднимает окна и включает радио, и оттуда поют:

**_And if I only could,_ **

**_Make a deal with God,_ **

**_And get him to swap our places,_ **

**_Be running up that road,_ **

**_Be running up that hill,_ **

**_Be running up that building._ **

**_If I only could_ **

Он всегда считал, что Кейт Буш пела ее про любовь, мужчину и женщину, непохожесть, но сейчас слышит, как эти слова звучат мужским голосом, и у него бегут мурашки.

— _ Come on, baby, come on, come on, darling. Let me steal this moment from you now _ , — развязно подпевает Боунс, смотря прямо на Джима, и волоски на руках встают почище, чем от всяких там внешних бурь.

Музыка в машине орет на каких-то невообразимых пределах, когда они взбираются на первую вершину, заглушая звуки далекого грома и ветра, что клонит и так держащиеся на честном слове и упрямстве деревья. Сидящая позади Джо белее мела и если бы Джим не так сильно отвлекался в прошлый раз на ее отца, то заметил бы, как с нее все больше сходит ощущение нормальности. Он бы видел, как совершенно нездоровым и неживым становится Леонард. Его такие прекрасные скулы обтягивает посеревшая кожа, глаза вваливаются, оставляя синюшные круги, губы становятся бескровными узкими полосами. Джим тянет к нему руку, Боунс перехватывает ее, и хватка его холодных пальцев почти причиняет боль.

Они пересекают границу нормальности чуть позже, когда сверху обрушивается стена дождя. Дорогу размывает, Джим фыркает, но гонит машину все выше и выше. Мимо проносятся импровизированные стоянки, где люди пытаются переждать внезапную грозу, но они не могут остановиться, буря по их душу, по их тело и кости.

Первый сорвавшийся камень бьет куда-то в крышу. Джо испуганно вскрикивает, Джим непроизвольно дергает руль в сторону и недовольно шипит.

— Это она. Я чувствую ее. А она чувствует нас.

— Пусть идет поменяет белье, — огрызается Джим, рывком переключая скорость.

Колеса скользят на ручьях из песка и воды, потоками льющимися с гор. Пикап чуть подпрыгивает на камнях, что все срываются и срываются. Но Джим держит его и руль так упрямо, что авто кажется не замечает этого, продолжая движение вперед и вверх.

А потом их почти скидывает на повороте.

Камнепад ударяет разом, машину ведет в сторону настолько сильно, что Джиму просто чудом и умением удается вывернуться. Они врезаются в отбойник, левое заднее колесо почти соскальзывает вниз, но Джим добавляет газа, выводя пикап по дуге на мокрый асфальт.

— Джим?

— Бесконечность не предел, — отзывается тот, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Дворники почти не справляются. Вокруг гремит и сверкает.

— Черта с два я дам какой-то мертвой сучке мне помешать, Боунс, — говорит он, когда машину в очередной раз заносит.

— О да, стерва, я тот самый мудак, что уводит мужей, — говорит он, когда их в очередной раз кидает на отбойник, и зад пикапа опасно свешивается над пропастью.

— Я или вытащу вас отсюда, или останусь с вами и вынесу ее до самых котлов, — говорит он, когда перед ними начинает падать сорвавшиеся с голых скал дерево.

— Хорошая песня, — говорит он, когда по радио начинают орать Бисти Бойз, а на дороге все чаще и чаще начинает мелькать темная фигура, провожающая их хищным взглядом.

Они почти доезжают до перевала.

Машину подкидывает вверх и в отвесную каменную стену, едва перекрытую армированной сеткой. Металл скрежечет о металл, оставляя на боках пикапа глубокие царапины. Их крутит на дороге, один поворот, второй. Джим выворачивает руль в сторону их заноса. До тех пор, пока они не врезаются в отбойник, пробивая его и застывают, свешиваясь с некрутого откоса обоими задними колесами.

Джим шало оглядывается.

И замечает ее прежде, чем женщина, сидящая прямо на их капоте, пробивает лобовое стекло и буквально выкидывает его из салона. Он ударяется об асфальт и несколько раз переворачивается, отбивая себе конечность и проезжаясь лицом прямо по шершавому покрытию. Перевернувшись на спину, он выгибается и хрипит от боли. И его тут же прижимает к земле словно кувалдой — тяжелым ударом в грудину.

— Даже здесь нашел себе очередную шлюху.

Нэнси вцепляется в лицо тонкими удивительно сильными пальцами, крутит его, рассматривая. Ее длинные темные волосы, кажущиеся свалявшимися и мокрыми, тяжело свисают вниз, отгороживая их лица. И Джим не помнит, какие у нее были глаза на фотографиях, но сейчас они полыхают алым, точно так же как и воспаленная кожа век и разбитые в кровь губы. На белой шее налившиеся кровью, словно совершенно свежие синяки, так похожие на следы рук.

Джим чувствует, как она сжимает его волосы, кладет ледяную руку на лицо, а затем бьет головой об асфальт. Один раз, второй. Джим помнит шишку и разбитый затылок Леонарда. Он открывает рот, ища в себе силы сопротивляться

…и в это мгновение Нэнси буквально сдергивает с него, отшвыривает в сторону, как какую-то куклу. Стоящий над ним Боунс не менее пугающий, чем его женушка. Джима почти обжигает жар его гнева, и это не метафора — от Леонарда несет пустынным полднем.

— Никогда больше, Нэнси.

Женщина протяжно скулит, и этот звук сначало сливается с шумом дождя, а потом переходит в раскаты смеха. Она поднимается словно рывком.

— Леонардо-о, — тянет она, — ты опять подцепил какую-то блондинистую сучку. Посмотри на себя, выглядишь так, будто всю ночь трахал этого мальчишку. Ты такой предсказуемый.

— Мне предсказуемо нравишься не ты, Нэн. Не люблю поехавших тварей. Я даже в школе трахался с тобой из жалости.

Нэнси кричит, и в какой-то момент Джим чувствует, как его хватают за ногу, и волокут в сторону обрыва. Хватка на лодыжке весьма ощутима, он чувствует, как острые ногти или уже когти, пробивают ткань его джинс и впиваются в кожу. Призрака откидывает в сторону через несколько секунд, но Джим все равно по инерции пролетает вперед и цепляется руками за край отбойника, чтобы не сорваться вниз. Его почти сразу поднимают едва ли не за шиворот. Джим чувствует жар и песок, но в руках его держит уже не тот человек из плоти, что был ночью. Его собой от очередной волны влажного воздуха и камней защищает призрак.

Джим смотрит в пустые глазницы, и да, ему все еще плевать.

— Уезжай, Джим.

— Нет!

— Увози их. — Он проводит большими пальцами по щекам и скулам Джима, касается уголков губ. — Не дай ей выиграть. Не дай ей забрать всё, что я люблю.

— Боунс?

Леонард толкает его в сторону машины и тут же отворачивается к скалящийся Нэнси. В следующий порыв ветра он уже рядом с ней. И что-то происходит. Джим хотел бы сравнить это с ядерным взрывом или встречей двух разноразрядных частиц, но он видит рождение шаровой молнии с двумя ядрами.

Их пикап все так же чуть покачивается над обрывом. Сидящая в нем Джо смотрит на Джима слишком умными осознанными глазами и молчит.

Он заводит мотор с первого поворота ключа и давит педаль газа. Без ветрового стекла в него летят ветер и капли. Но Джиму вообще не до этого. Он выводит машину за повороти и вниз, подальше от перевала.

Джиму хочется остановиться, сдать назад и вернуться за ним. Он едет почти на автомате, все дальше и дальше.

Он не останавливается, не думает, не чувствует и не оглядывается. Смотрит только вперед. Сжимает руль. Рассеянно подпевает радио. Кусает губы.

Когда за влажным маревом в глазах становится ничего не видно, Джим останавливает машину и старается не моргать. Смотрит вперед. Вместо глаз вода идет носом, и он склоняется вперед, беззвучно крича.

В пикапе он один. Гроза растеряв свой запал над вершиной, потихоньку сворачивается и небо светлеет.

Чем дальше он отъезжает от перевала, тем меньше он чувствует. Холод сковывает все внутри. Влажная от дождя и собственной крови одежда липнет к телу, совершенно не защищая его от ветра.

Когда Джим оказывается в ближайшей деревушке на десяток-другой домов, то останавливается выпить кофе в придорожной забегаловке, достает телефон и наконец включает его. Скользит ледяными пальцами по стеклу экрана и греет их о стаканчик, чтобы его начали замечать. Кажется, он теперь никогда не согреется. Прежде такие яркие синие глаза размыло дождевой водой до тускло серого.

Отсекая все приходящие панические сообщения, Джим заходит в последние сохраненные звонки и жмет вызов.

— Лейтенант Сулу? Это Джим Кирк. Нет, я предупреждал что меня не будет какое-то время. Какая еще поисковая бригада? Нет, я здоров, еду в вашу сторону. Мне надо… Мне надо, чтобы ваши не останавливали меня и не лезли в мой багаж. Я должен отвезти их в Джорджию.


	4. Эпилог

Первые три недели в колледже кажутся Паше невыносимыми. Ему хочется хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться тем, что в этот раз случилось с ним в Аризоне. Не то чтобы раньше это были скучные поездки — он собирает информацию на дипломную работу, но как молодой и слишком умный постоянно встревает в какие-то опасные ситуации — то его запирает в своем доме какой-то одичавший сумасшедший, то преследует с домогательствами мужик с гуттаперчевыми бровями, то приходится убегать от помешанных на технологиях хипарей. Сокурсники слушают байки о приключениях этого странного русского мальчика с интересом и определенной долей скепсиса. В этот раз рассказ тоже звучит удивительно — неизвестный парень нашел в пустыне кости пропавшего без вести доктора и они везли их на родину, к старой ферме недалеко от Саванны, минуя полицию, посты и пару байкерских групп, очень заинтересованных в ценности странного груза. Павел никогда не забудет лица суровых мужиков, когда они сначала все-таки вскрыли ящик и увидели все «сокровища» голубоглазого блондинчика с совершенно осунувшимся с горя лицом, а потом еще и услышали его рассказ, больше напоминающий страшную легенду. Дорожное братство так прониклось внешней невинностью Павла и его мрачным, не морщась заливающего в себя стакан за стаканом другом, что даже сами рассказали несколько историй о загадочном дорожном страннике из Калифорнии. Да, Паше было что поведать друзьям.

Он молчит лишь о том, как выцвели глаза Джима. Как в одно время он был почти нормальным шабутным молодым парнем, немного дурным и рисковым, а потом вдруг замолкал, сжимал руль до побелевших костяшек, и, кажется, даже дышал с трудом. Он молчит о том, с каким взглядом Джим застывал, глядя в звездное небо. Как касался кончиками пальцев сходящего следа укуса на шее. Как сжимал во сне плюшевого зайца.

После всего этого Павел боится и верит. А еще, он немножечко хочет чего-то такого же сильного.

Через месяц все его разговоры больше не сводятся к пустыне и Попутчику. К началу зимы от Сулу приходит известие, что Джим вернулся в долину. Выглядит не очень, но быстро после такого и не восстанавливаются. Паша читает это сообщение, и ему становится чуть легче — он беспокоился о Кирке.

Следующий год будет выпускным, и Паша планирует провести каникулы перед ним со своей приемной семьей. Никаких разъездов — только много сна, уютный дом в Калифорнии и океан. Он уже сказал маме «да», когда ему приходит сообщение сначала от Джима, а потом и от Сулу, который весьма озадачен.

Аризона встречает его привычной жарой. Паша вдыхает знакомый сухой воздух и ему становится спокойно, словно вот сейчас он действительно вернулся домой. Сулу забирает его из аэропорта на своей машине и сначала везет в свой родной город, являющимся административным центром округа, а уже оттуда в долину. Паша болтает безостановочно, забивая эфир своими рассказами и байками. Хоть с Хикару они на самом деле знакомы давно, но Павлу всегда немного неуютно рядом с ним. Сулу обычно такой строгий и чертовски красивый, что неловкость сама собой распахивает его рот.

Когда офигенный классический Mustang Сулу преодолевает перевал, то сверху становится видно, кажется, всю долину. У Паши привычно идет сердце вверх, потом ухает вниз. Внутри что-то расширяется, наполняя легкие теплом и радостью. Оказывается, он скучал по этому месту. Кажется, пустыня радостно принимает их в свои теплые объятья.

— Как там Джим? — наконец спрашивает Паша.

Сидящий за рулем Сулу скашивает на него глаза, но смотрит строго вперед. Он сегодня молчаливей обычного и каждый раз как-то странно смотрит на Павла.

— Хорошо.

Сулу смотрит в окно, а затем чуть перебирает пальцами на руле. Они сегодня не сговариваясь оба в желтых футболках, но у Хикару на ней явно застиранная эмблема его команды по лакроссу, а у Паши оформленная в стиле хэвиметалл надпись на кириллице «Валера Леонтьев». Мало знакомые с советской эстрадой и вообще русским языком однокурсники всегда залипают на ней.

— Это здорово, — улыбается Паша.

— Нет. Это… Ты не понимаешь. Джим действительно хорошо выглядит. Он улыбается и шутит. Мы несколько раз встречались в городе, ходили в выпить в бар. И у него все хорошо! Предпочитает правда не говорить о той истории, но выглядит как человек… который счастлив.

— Это тебя беспокоит?

— Это… — Сулу смотрит вперед со странным выражением злости и потерянности. — Я думал, что Джим любит его. Знаешь, по настоящему. Это глупо с моей стороны, но если бы я так не считал, то не стал бы помогать.

Павел понимает о чем говорит Хикару: как ответственный полицейский он нарушил слишком много законов. А еще Паша немного удивлен, что всегда такой собранный человек оказывается таким… ранимым, что ли. Так близко принявшим к своему напрочь заколоченному сердцу всю эту историю. Возможно, тоже немного поверившего в силу того чувства.

— Ты был прав. — Паша тянется рукой к его запястью и коротко сжимает. — Больше не было жалоб на пропавших попутчиков?

— Ни одной. У нас в участке даже стали поговаривать, что он наконец доехал, но я молчу на это.

Павел вспоминает кости, желтоватые, все в песке, в том ящике. То, как сам сыпал на них соль. Как дрожали руки Джима, когда он положил внутрь того порядком измочаленного зайца. Как тот выл сидя прямо на земле заднего двора старого дома, в котором когда-то жил Леонард Маккой и маленькая Джоанна. Павел до сих пор иногда просыпается, словно слыша вдалеке эти звуки полные горя, боли и отчаянного чувства потери.

— Он дома, — говорит Паша и на самом деле не знает, кого именно имеет в виду.

— На какую тему планируешь писать диплом? — между тем интересуется Сулу, уходя от темы. Он в принципе не любит говорить о чувствах.

По тем координатам, что дал Джим, а других адресов в пустыне не было, — они приезжают ближе к вечеру. Паша внутренне уже ожидает увидеть какую-то лачугу, или трейлер, каких было так много раскинуто по этим землям. Но дом оказывается добротным строением из песчаника, световых панелей и глиняных изразцов. Одной стороной он примыкает к огромным валунам, возвышающимися над ним. С подъездной дорогой на восток и большой площадкой патио на запад. Заметно, что дом находится в состоянии постройки, некоторые стены еще выглядят откровенно голыми, некоторые цветущие кустарники перед входом имеют поникший вид и искусственное затенение. Тем не менее, заметно, с какой аккуратностью и любовью этот дом сделан.

— Он собирается тут остаться на совсем? — подтверждает Сулу собственные мысли Паши.

На подъездной дома стоит слишком много машин, при виде которых загораются глаза даже у Хикару. Здесь и легендарная Dodge Dart, и Chevrolet Camaro Z28, за ними глыбой стоит рабочий пикап. А где-то под козырьком блестит красными лакированными боками Chevrolet Corvette — такая аккуратная двухместная штучка.

Выходящий из дома Джим улыбается им так ярко, что практически слепит сильнее, чем вся эта красота из железа, кожи и лака.

— Вы как раз к ужину.

Паше очень сильно хочется обнять его, схватить обеими руками, но он только стоит и смущенно улыбается, пока Джим и Хикару пожимают друг другу руки. Джим сам сгребает его длинющими руками, закидывая их на худые плечи и тянет внутрь дома, прямо через заставленную коробками гостиную, на уличное патио. Тут, на шезлонгах и креслах уже расположилось трое.

— Это Нийота со своим женихом Споком. Мы с ним давние друзья и коллеги. Они приехали меня навестить и обсудить кое-какие проекты. А это Скотти, он местный механик. Гениальный механик, надо признать. Большая часть коммуникаций этого дома — его заслуга.

Невысокий щуплый мужчина поднимает брови, словно не верит, что это именно о нем идет речь. Затем взмахивает бокалом с лимонадом так, словно Джим произнес какой-то тост.

— Про Пашу и лейтенанта Сулу я вам уже рассказывал.

Джим садится в одно из плетеных кресел. Закидывает щиколотку одной ноги на колено другой и смотрит на них всех. За прошедший год он здорово изменился — жаркое солнце Аризоны выбелило его волосы еще сильней, а кожу схватило не слишком темным, но выразительным загаром. Щеки немного спали, обостряя скулы. На этом фоне голубые глаза и белозубая улыбка стали только ярче. Сам Джим словно светится на неминуемом закате.

— Зачем ты вытащил нас с Пашей? — серьезно говорит Сулу.

Павел моргает, словно совсем забыв, как они тут оказались. Вся эта залитая розовым светом пустыня, нежные облака и общая размеренность обстановки зачаровали его. Игривость и какое-то внутреннее спокойствие исходящее от Джима словно разливались в воздухе.

— Просто хотел познакомить вас. Вы все, ребята, здорово мне помогли тогда. И я просто… Хотел показать вам этот дом, в который вы всегда можете приехать.

— Ты планируешь здесь остаться?

Джим улыбается чуть опустив голову, и смотрит так, из-под бровей.

— Думаю, у меня не остается выбора.

— Не нужно этой мелодраматичности. Это не ты тут умер.

Подошедший к ним сзади мужчина опускает на стол целый кувшин с маргаритой, и Джим начинает откровенно хихикать, смотря на вытянувшиеся лица Паши и Хикару. Они оба с едва ли не благоговейным ужасом наблюдают за тем, кого привыкли звать Попутчиком. Чуть наклонившись к лицу Павла, он пощелкал пальцами, дождался реакции, когда молодой парень буквально шарахается от него и, кажется, чуть пищит от эмоций.

— Ну эти жить будут, — констатирует он и отходит к креслу Джима, подавая ему один из запотевших стаканов.

— Как? — выдыхает Паша.

— Ты был мертвым. Я видел кости и… слепок зубов подтвердил, что это был Леонард МакКой, — хмурится Сулу.

— А кто вам сказал, что он жив?

— Я тоже не нахожу этому логического научного объяснения, — подает голос брюнет со странной стрижкой. — Но то, что мы не можем объяснить факт, еще не значит его недостоверность.

— Мы тоже не особенно можем объяснить этот… факт, спасибо мистер Спок, — изгибает бровь Леонард.

— Но мы же сделали все правильно. Все по правилам!

— Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, — подмигивает Паше Джим. Запрокидывает голову, смотря на стоящего рядом с его креслом Леонарда. И да, наверное это то выражение лица, что так беспокоило Хикару.

Затем Джим растягивает верхнюю пуговицу на своей рубашке и достает один из этих индейских амулетов, что иногда впаривают на заправках дети из резервации. Добротный кожаный шнурок с нанизанными на него голубыми и серебристыми бусинами. На нем подвешен небольшой кулон из того же металла, что и бусины — разомкнутое кольцо, в центре которого вставлен какой-то матово-серый, пористый камень. Паша долго всматривается в него, пока сидящий рядом Сулу не вздыхает.

— Это кость, — тихо говорит он.

— Проксимальная фаланга, — подтверждает доктор МакКой. Потом поднимает левую руку, демонстрируя тяжелое кольцо на безымянном пальце. — Джим находит это забавным. Но почему-то отказывается, когда я предлагаю сделать мне такое же из его пальца.

Убрав подвеску обратно под рубашку, Джим обводит всех собравшихся взглядом.

— Именно из-за этого я и попросил вас приехать. Я не собирался возвращаться сюда. Но решил все же проверить, получилось ли у нас. Просто проверить. А потом в мастерской у Скотти старая шаманка дала мне это. И на дороге я снова встретил его, — кивает Джим на стоящего к ним спиной МакКоя.

Тот смотрит куда-то вдаль. А потом поворачивает голову, так, что на фоне темнеющего неба так ярко становится виден его профиль. И Пашу наконец накрывает осознанием, что перед ними не человек.

— Я не помню, что было, после того, как я вышвырнул Нэнси отсюда. Ничего, до того, как снова оказался на дороге. Просто шел, пока меня чуть не сбил этот парень.

— Эй, это была случайность!

— Ты перепутал тормоз и газ, Джим! — выгибает бровь доктор, но даже с места Паши видно, как он чуть тянет уголок губы.

— Да кто бы не перепутал, если бы увидел призрака призрака.

— Я не призрак! — наигранно возмущенно щелкает доктор по лбу Джима. И тот улыбается.

— Он жив? — во все глаза смотрит Паша на этих двоих.

Доктор не выглядит хоть сколько-то прозрачным и не материальным. На нем подвернутые выше щиколоток джинсы, светлая футболка и клетчатая рубашка с закатанными рукавами. На запястьях с десяток феничек и браслетов. Темно-каштановые волосы слегка растрепанны и кажутся немного припорошенными серой пустынной пылью, словно ранней сединой. На брови чуть заметный светлый шрам. Леонард Маккой вызывающе настоящий.

Не человек. Уже не призрак. Что-то гораздо большее.

— Малыш, ты сам похоронил мои кости. Как я могу быть живым в этом случае. Джим, как ты вообще догадался втянуть в это все ребенка?

— Я в этом году заканчиваю университет. — Под скептичным взглядом Паша тушуется. — Досрочно. Я что-то типа гения.

— Досрочно, понял, Джим? Чему вас там только учат? Как я могу быть живым, если у меня нет пульса, да и про дыхание надо не забывать. Я могу есть, пить, трахаться, могу часами перебирать паркетные доски в гостинной. Джим, начерта ты вообще их купил? Какая к черту двойная диагональная ёлочка? — энергично взмахивает рукой этот «мертвее мертвого», но почему-то не остается сомнений, что ему нравится копаться с этим полом. — Но я точно не живой.

— Он спирит, — говорит темнокожая красивая, как дикая кошка, женщина, чуть склоняя голову на бок. — Дух. Из-за Джима я заинтересовалась языками и легендами индейцев, и они говорили о чем-то подобном. Местные индейцы считали, что дух пустыни может принять любой удобный для нее образ, избрать любой сосуд.

— Это странный выбор, — фыркает МакКой, складывая руки на груди.

— Добровольная жертва, Боунс. Ты же доктор, и знаешь, что мог бы тогда выжить, если бы пошел не в пустыню, а к дороге. Если бы… Ты был бы жив.

— И оставить ей Джо? — МакКой словно весь темнеет, или это свет от открытого огня в небольшой жаровне в сгущающихся сумерках так ложится на его лицо. — После всего…

— Ты не виноват.

Доктор смотрит на Джима сверху вниз, и явно не согласен с этим утверждением. Паша вспоминает всех его женщин, всех тех, кто пострадал от встреч с Попутчиком. Всех, кого когда-то спас доктор МакКой и кому помог призрак с дороги. Как помог ему самому. И не может сказать, что было виной, что злым роком, а что карой. Наверное, это знают только сами местные пески и камни.

— Боунс не может покинуть долину.

Джим прикасается пальцами к груди, там, где под рубашкой скрыта подвеска.

— И я хотел попросить вас. Если со мной что-то случится, чтобы вы вернули ее к остальным костям.

В свете десятка маленьких фонариков патио глаза Джима кажутся удивительно синими, почти одного цвета с погружающимся в ночь небом над пустыней. С этими светлыми волосами и отсветами на слишком бледной для пустынного жителя кожей, он сейчас выглядит даже более инфернально, чем вновь отвернувшийся от них МакКой.

— Это ваше общее решение? — спрашивает Спок.

— Это мое решение, — полностью разворачивается доктор. — Если я и вернулся, то только ради него.

Джим, смотрящий на МакКоя моргает, а затем кивает.

— Мы все затевали не для того, чтобы Боунс застрял тут навечно. Просто пообещайте мне, что не оставите его здесь одного.

— Одного? А как же Джоанна? — настороженно спрашивает Сулу.

Оба мужчины улыбается так мягко.

— Она свободна. Я делал все, чтобы она не знала, что с ней случилось. Но однажды Джо бы все поняла. Быть вечным пятилетним ребенком — это слишком жестоко. Как бы я ее не любил. Иногда мы должны отпускать наших детей.

Джим встает, упирается грудью в плечо доктора и сжимает его руку. Рядом с высоким и крепко сложенным мужчиной, светловолосый и совершенно солнечный Джим почему-то кажется куда основательней. Сильней. Увереней. Тем самым человеком, который смог преодолеть саму смерть. Победить ее и призраков, вырвав у коварной пустыни своего человека. Готовый продолжать его защищать.

Не удивительно, что пустыня, вечно отражающаяся в темных глазах, тоже полюбила его.

— И что, ты тоже останешься здесь, Джим? — все так же подозрительно смотрит на них Сулу. — А как же твоя работа. Ты же хотел заниматься наукой и открывать новые миры.

То, что Джима действительно приглашали на работу в том числе и НАСА, для них не было секретом. Может он был и не гением, как Павел, но страсти и умения добиваться своего, идти к намеченной цели, Джиму Кирку было не занимать. А он был одержим космосом, полетами и будущим.

Сейчас Джим разводит руки и запрокидывает голову, смотря вверх. Стоящий рядом с ним Леонард щелкает пальцами и фонарики на патио гаснут, оставляя лишь наливающееся вечной тьмой и светом небо. То, где уже проливается Белая Река. Они все так же поднимают головы, и только один не-человек смотрит только на Джима.

— Я не видел более красивого неба, чем здесь. Долина огромна, она словно большая лупа. Спок сможет объяснить вам этот феномен лучше, но тут как-то связаны горы и песок, и немножечко чудо. А если мы с ним докажем это, то нам выделят грант на постройку здесь обсерватории. У нас будет самый лучший телескоп. Через две недели мы должны предоставить готовый проект и все наши выкладки в Вашингтоне, в Штаб-квартире НАСА. Мне надо будет уехать. А Боунс останется здесь.

Джим снова смотрит на Леонарда, и в нем слишком много улыбки, страха и нежности.

— Я не исчезну. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Ты не можешь знать!

В полутьме видно, как личный призрак Джима Кирка мягко улыбается, чуть криво растягивая губы. Тянется рукой, устраивая ее на челюсти Джима, большим пальцем гладит его губы. От этой картины Паше хочется неловко отвернуться, но он не может и двинуться, даже дышать не может.

— Можно или нельзя. С каких пор тебя интересуют правила, Джим? Мне еще надо уложить твою чертову ёлочку.

— Я закажу тебе еще и наборную плитку для ванной.

— Нет, Джим! Я доктор, а не ремонтник.

Джим смеется.

— Представляете, большинству местных оказалось плевать, дух он или еще кто. Они у него лицензию не спрашивают. Просто приходят за помощью, если что-то надо. Или звонят мне. На единственной фельдшерской станции в долине на него молиться готовы и зовут работать на постоянной основе. И к черту документы и то, что когда он злится — вырубает электричество. И то, что совершенно не может водить машину. Какой-то его призрачный баг.

— У Ленни легкая рука, — кивает Скотти. — Я давеча чуть зацепился в мастерской, а он меня быстро залатал.

— Чуть зацепился? Ды ты себе чуть руку не отрезал! — тут же возмущается доктор.

— Во, — демонстрирует механик бинты на предплечьи и шевелит пальцами. — Почти как новая. И не болит!

— Скотти, в тебе три маргариты.

— А меня ни в одной, — хмыкает тот.

Маккой закатывает глаза. И стоящий рядом Джим совершенно счастливо смеется. Звезды светят. Пустыня живет. И много других банальностей. Странных, свойственных только этому месту банальностей.

Паша улыбается и смотрит на сидящего рядом Сулу. Тот пожимает плечами и расслабляется. Наверное, впервые настолько. Он, кажется, тоже понимает, что они попали. Посреди нигде, по дороге, которой нет на картах. Вместе с такими странными людьми, одним духом пустыни и одним звездным капитаном.

Паша думает, что в Аризоне тоже найдется работа для будущего писателя и журналиста.

Потому что пустыня не отпустит от себя тех, кого считает своими.

Вселенная ухмыляется и готовится кинуть на них кости.

(3 августа — 19 августа 2020)


End file.
